


I’m Wide Awake It’s Morning

by 4NationsInHarmony



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Training, Bi!Sokka, Bottom Sokka, Earth Kingdom Herbal Institute, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay!Zuko, I can’t believe I wrote a slow burn, Like smut overload, M/M, Not a MuffinLance AU, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Slow Burn, So much one bed, Sokka POV, Sokka’s bi crisis, The Fire Lord needs a vacation, The second half is smut though, These labels are problematic, This is gay smut folx, Top Zuko, Voyeurism, Zukka visits the herbalist, Zuko POV, Zuko is a sexbender, alternating povs, blowjob, giftfic, one bed, yeah we gay keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4NationsInHarmony/pseuds/4NationsInHarmony
Summary: Canon universe, set after The Promise.Zuko and Sokka take a much needed vacation.This story is completed. It’s basically T through chapter 6, then things get E pretty quickly.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (background), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 88
Kudos: 621





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/gifts).



> This is a giftfic for Jhoanne Castro, a goddess of Zukka and ATLA illustrations (among other fandoms, plus her fabulous OCs). She got me into the fandom with her drawing for “Princess for a Day,” (which remains one of my favorite fics) so I am basically indebted to her forever. All her pictures and animations are glorious and stunning and I’m constantly impressed by her work. 
> 
> Follow her on IG @jhocaaa, tumblr @jhoca-art, on Twitter @jhocaaaa, YouTube @jhoca, and on AO3 @jhoca. You won’t be disappointed! (Also, don’t repost her art! kthanxbye)
> 
> Beta’d (in part) by the illustrious Haicrescendo and Flameo_Hotman

Finally, Zuko could breathe.

The last few weeks had been an absolute _whirlwind._

From a midnight assassination attempt, to the colonies almost seceding; from Mai dumping him, to his friends all believing he’d become too much like his father; not to mention his battle with Aang and a four day coma—it was fair to say Zuko could use a break. He had arrived back at the palace late the night before and did not rush to fill his calendar for the following day.

Instead, after his morning meditations, he took a palanquin to his uncle’s tea shop for a calming cup of jasmine.

One look at his nephew, and Iroh rushed to embrace the Fire Lord.

How could it be that the young man looked worse now than he had the day before (when he had so rudely spit out what the old tea maker had fondly begun to call “bubble tea”)? He thought back to his days as General. He remembered how crisis seemed to keep a soldier functioning, for a time, but when the stress would let up, even for a moment, all the disease and disrepair that had been held at bay would come rushing into the body. How long had his boy been surviving under those conditions? His whole life, to varying degrees, to be sure.

So, of course, it was Iroh’s idea that Zuko should take a vacation.

And of course, Zuko resisted.

He’d been Fire Lord for just over a year, though they both knew he’d had only a handful of days off during that time. He was a young man, Uncle insisted, doing the work of seasoned bureaucrats many times his age.

“Death will surely come for us all; you do not need to make yourself so easy to find! Go away for a few weeks, the same messes will still be waiting for you upon your return,” he told him firmly.

Zuko promised to consider the idea as he sipped his cup, grateful that there were no tapioca pearls trying to sneak into his mouth this time.

~•~

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were staying at the palace for a few days to rest up and resupply.

As Agni rose to the top of the sky, the four friends sat in Ursa’s gardens, enjoying their midday meal. Seated under a blooming tree, the Fire Lord pushed his food around his plate, occasionally flicking grains of rice into the pond, more to entertain the turtleducks than to actually feed them. Small talk passed over and around him as his guests discussed their plans for the following weeks.

When he observed a lull in the chatter, Zuko told them of his conversation with Iroh. He considered asking Aang to go with him to tour more of the colonies, but Katara was quick to point out that that sounded entirely like business and not much like a holiday at all. As it were, the young couple was planning to visit the air temples to collect more teachings and artifacts to share with the new Air Acolytes.

Zuko sighed.

“Hello, Sokka here,” Sokka waved.

“...hello?” Zuko waved back.

“I’m saying I’m available! I don’t have any pressing business at the air temples. Or anywhere, really. Now that most of the colonists have either been relocated or accepted in their towns, I was kind of just planning on waiting for the next adventure.”

“I thought you were going back to Toph’s academy,” Katara asked. “It sounds like her students still need a lot of...motivational speaking? Is that what you called it?”

“My motivation-bending is so potent that the lasting effects will linger till I return.” He shrugged, “Dirt Girl can handle the lily livers until then.”

There was silence for a moment while the others thought about his suggestion.

Hesitantly, Aang inquired, “Sokka, don’t you want to... go home?”

“Katara and I will find our way home when the time is right. But right now it sounds like the Fire Lord could use some relaxation-bending. Luckily, I am a master!” He stretched his legs out and folded his arms behind his head to demonstrate a form.

“Ugh,” Katara sighed, “Why is everything ‘bending’ with you? I thought you were over this.”

“It’s just my comedy-bending. I wouldn’t expect you to appreciate the art of it.” Sokka examined his fingerless gloves.

“Come on, Aang,” she huffed, grabbing his hand, “We need to go make arrangements for Appa.”

Together they left the gardens, the Avatar smiling behind his forever girl.

“So,” Sokka turned back toward Zuko, “You up for a sword-bending match?”

A good spar was _exactly_ what Zuko needed and he offered a small smile to his friend in thanks before rising to his feet and handing off the lunch dishes to a servant. The boys walked wordlessly to the palace together, momentarily retreating to their separate quarters to get their equipment.

Zuko passed through his private office and froze when he saw the pile of scrolls that had accumulated on his desk the last few days.

Uncle was _wrong._ There was no way he could take a vacation right now. There was still too much to do.

He wiped his brow, unsure whether the cold sweat he found there was due to the stress or exhaustion. (Likely some ungodly combination of the two.) Zuko then remembered Sokka was waiting for him and grabbed his dual broadswords from the wall.

Sokka was not waiting for him.

Sokka was flirting with a handmaid near the back entrance to the kitchen, and when he noticed the Fire Lord approaching, he shoved a handful of manju into his pocket and flashed him a smile. The girl bowed low to each of them, then scurried back indoors, doing her best to conceal her giggles. Zuko shook his head as Sokka fell into step beside him.

Talking with his mouth full, Sokka offered his host a sticky bun. Zuko accepted before he noticed the coarse blue fibers of Water Tribe fabric clinging to the steamed dough. He took a nibble and let his companion gain a pace on him before throwing the remaining pastry into the monkeygrass on the side of the path. Perhaps it would be retrieved and properly disposed of by one of the guards trailing them at a respectful distance.

A few minutes later, they passed the komodorhino stables and approached the training grounds beyond.

They entered the circular arena as the four guards took up positions in each of the cardinal directions. The two warriors entered the ring and Sokka promptly thrust himself to the ground in a flamboyant display of one-armed push-ups. Zuko initially dismissed the spectacle, knowing his rival was just trying to psych him out.

And yet, it appeared the Water Tribesman had kept up with his training better than the reigning monarch.

He watched as triceps and deltoids rippled under warm brown skin and tried to figure out exactly when they had transformed from pubescent teens into grown men. And when the younger man unexpectedly leapt to his feet, Zuko knew he was too slow to avert his eyes.

The firebender shifted into position and drew his blades. Sokka responded with a maniacal grin and yanked Space Sword from its scabbard. From there, the clashing of metal on metal erupted, punctuated only by almost-as-loud heaving breaths and the occasional yelp or curse. One advanced on the other only to be pushed back like the ebb and flow of the ocean’s tides, or the rising and setting of the sun, racing across the sky.

The fight was enjoyable but strenuous; despite Sokka’s filled-out physique, it was obvious neither had maintained his peak level of fitness since the war ended.

After two more matches, both collapsed into a sweaty heap in the middle of the round field. Zuko noticed the guards on the perimeter step towards them a few times during their battle, but by the time he was laying with his head on Sokka’s belly and his friend’s arm draped across his chest, he guessed the staff was going to have to get accustomed to some of the liberties the foreign man took without a second thought, seemingly oblivious to anyone else around other than his buddy. The Fire Lord wondered how his friend was so comfortable with the constant surveillance, when he himself had grown up with it and still hated the ever-present lack of privacy.

“So, where are you planning to take me for our holiday?” Sokka’s voice interrupted the silence and Zuko saw the guard nearest his feet lift her eyebrows before schooling her expression into something more neutral.

“Let’s talk about it at dinner,” Zuko hedged, “I need a shower and a massage.”

“Ooo! Can I come?! For the massage part, I mean—I can handle my own shower.” He rushed to clarify.

With a little laugh, Zuko responded, “Sure. I’ll have it scheduled for an hour from now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka emerged from his cold shower second-guessing his insistence on washing alone. He had forgotten that the Fire Nation expected its residents to heat their own water, which seemed a bit insensitive to non-benders of any nationality but honestly he didn’t expect more from the imperialist power. Still, he felt better now that he was clean and wearing borrowed silks, such deep crimson he could almost convince himself they were indigo instead. When in the caldera...

He rushed down the corridors to the Fire Lord’s chambers, nodding sincerely to every guard and servant he passed. Arriving at the door, Sokka knocked timidly. It was still so odd to him how the other kingdoms housed their royalty.

In his tribe, the chief had pretty much the same accommodations as every other family in the village. But here, the rooms were far, far more lavish than anything the rest of the Fire citizens might enjoy. He was lost in his pondering as Zuko opened the door. The Fire Lord was wearing a delicate robe that Sokka guessed cost more than a good winter coat. Sometimes, he realized, it was perfectly valid for the price of a garment to be inversely proportional to the quantity of fabric. He promptly decided to stop thinking so deeply about his best friend’s robes.

“What, no servant to answer the door for you?” Sokka teased.

“I sent Amil home. I figured if I was taking the day off, he should, too.” The Fire Lord shrugged.

“Look, I’m no expert on all this royalness, but it would seem that if you were taking the day off, wouldn’t it be helpful to have your servants doing servant stuff for you?”

Zuko rubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t know. Do I look like an expert to you?”

“You look exhausted.”

“I  _ am _ exhausted. But Sokka, I don’t know how I can take a vacation right now. Look at this,” he gestured towards his desk. “All that correspondence has come in in the last two days.”

Sokka walked over to the table and picked up a small scroll near the top of the pile. Unrolling it curiously and hoping it wasn’t classified (but kind of hoping that it was) he glanced at the signature. “This one’s from Iroh.”

Zuko bounded to his side and snatched the letter from his hand. Sokka passed it off and reached in to peruse some of the more interesting documents.

“He...it’s like he can read my mind.” Zuko observed, under his breath.

“Are you seriously just figuring this out now?” Sokka took the brief letter back and skimmed it. “This is perfect! It says he’ll fill in while you’re away! Now you can really take a break. I’m sure he’ll be a great interim Fire Lord and nothing will go wrong while you’re gone.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Zuko sat down abruptly into his chair, maybe hitting the seat a little harder than he intended.

Sokka took his elbow and coaxed him back to a standing position. “Okay, let’s get you a rubdown and maybe you can catch a nap before dinner.”

The two walked slowly to Zuko’s private bath, where a pair of tables had been set up by the royal masseur and his assistant. Zuko shed his robe, leaving him in silk black undershorts, like it was a ritual. Sokka firmly reminded himself of his prior decision not to wonder about the details of his friend’s intimate apparel, and followed his lead, stripping down to his own woven white skivvies. They hopped up onto the tables and propped their heads on little pillows, turning to face one another.

Zuko was looking at him with the same expression he tried to hide after Sokka’s push-up demonstration earlier that afternoon. Either the Fire Lord was well and truly spent, or he was beset by some particularly captivating daydream. Sokka wondered vainly if it was because his hair was down. Suki used to like that. In fact, this was probably the first time Zuko had seen it loose since the evening the firebender interrupted Suki’s first visit to his tent.

His mind started to wander to memories from later that night until he forcefully jerked his head, trying to physically shake his train of thought back on track.

“This is the first time I’ve ever done this,” Sokka confessed. “Back home, we might rub out each other’s cramps, but never like a full body massage. First of all, it would be the opposite of relaxing, lounging around the South Pole in just underwear.”

“I could see that,” Zuko agreed. “I used to do this weekly but always with my family. I’ve never had someone to bring here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is it weird?” Sokka was all of a sudden worried he was intruding on something he didn’t fully understand. “I shouldn’t’ve invited myself.”

“No, it’s nice. I actually think I wouldn’t like it as much alone.”

They settled back into a hazy quiet as the massage therapists began their work. Sokka watched the masseur’s hands gliding over pale skin, as Zuko fell asleep next to him. Left alone with his thoughts, he began considering all the places he visited in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. He wanted to come up with the perfect suggestion for their upcoming trip. Hopefully, his reward would be getting to see the Fire Lord this serene in his company in some private tropical paradise.

In his mind’s eye, he reviewed the maps he’d studied on his assignments to relocate the Fire Nation colonials. He replayed the conversations he had with Aang about the places he’d visited as a child, and all his bucket list destinations he had yet to see. He recalled the advertisements he’d seen in the windows of the travel agent’s shop, just outside the capital.

Finally, he did his best to remember recent travel advisories issued by the Tourism Bureau.

By the time the masseur’s assistant was wiping him off and Zuko was rousing, Sokka was sure he’d come up with the perfect plan. He attempted to hop off the table gracefully, but his muscles felt surprisingly soft and he accidentally stumbled to his knees. That awoke Zuko with a start and a smile slowly crept across the scarred boy’s face as he watched the other struggle to his feet. 

“What happened?” Sokka felt betrayed. “My legs feel like jellysquid tentacles!”

“I thought you were a man of leisure, yet here you are, a stranger to relaxation.” Zuko yawned.

“Oh please,” Sokka scoffed. “I am a professional slacker. I have plenty to teach you about relaxation.”

“Spirits, I hope so.” The Fire Lord muttered under his breath. Sokka arched an eyebrow.

“Okay, well clearly you’re still in dreamland. Let’s get you to bed to finish your nap, Sleepyhead.”

Once again, Sokka took Zuko’s elbow, even though he probably didn’t need it, and escorted him back to his bedroom. He imagined how the Fire Lord’s valet would assist him, if he had not been given the day off. Without a second thought, he turned down the bed as if he knew what he was doing - and if he had overstepped, the royal was gracious enough not to mention it. In fact, Zuko climbed into the giant bed and promptly rolled over. After a moment, Sokka turned and went back to the bathroom to collect his clothes.

As he began to dress, he heard a familiar voice from the other room.

“I know you’re tired too; you can rest here if you want.” It wasn’t exactly an invitation, but it was an enticing idea and Sokka certainly didn’t have any other pressing plans.

He paused with his pants halfway on before he shrugged to himself and let them fall to the floor. He retraced his footsteps back to the bedroom. Without a sound, he climbed into the opposite side of the bed and rolled to face his peer. They could have fit a family of four in the gulf between them and Sokka couldn’t figure out whether to curse the distance or be grateful for it. Either way, it was a super comfy bed and Zuko looked like he was sleeping already so Sokka took the hint and happily allowed himself to pass out.

When he woke up, the setting sun was reflected in golden eyes, watching him. He was never as good at guessing what went on behind those eyes as he was with their other friends, and this time he was almost certain he must be reading them wrong. He yawned and stretched, exaggeratedly, as his belly rumbled.

“You sound hungry,” Zuko observed.

_ You look hungry,  _ Sokka almost replied.

Instead, he gave a noncommittal nod and quickly rolled over to hide his blush. He hopped out of bed to get his clothes on, (for real this time) and if maybe Zuko got a nice view of his ass, well, it wasn’t purposefully on purpose. How was Sokka to know just how gorgeously his oiled back glowed in the golden hour, anyway?

“Think Katara and Aang waited for us for dinner?” he pondered.

“Probably. The palace chefs don’t usually start serving till the sun goes down.”

“Great,” Sokka pulled on his shoes. Turning to the bed, he noticed Zuko hadn’t moved since waking. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah... I’ll meet you there.” He still wasn’t getting out of bed. “I gotta get dressed and stuff. You don’t need to wait around for me.”

“...okay. Come meet us in the dining room.”

Sokka kept his head down as he left the Fire Lord’s quarters. The Water Tribesman was lost in thought, but he made his way to the dining hall like he’d navigated the winding corridors his whole life. It had been a weird day. Nice— _ really _ nice, but weird. It seemed like there was a curious energy building between him and Zuko all afternoon. He felt like his skin was buzzing, but maybe it was just from the massage?

If their whole respite was going to be this relaxing, he was sure he’d have a hard time walking by the end of it.

He spotted his sister and the Avatar as soon as he entered the dining room. Aang waved and Katara smiled as he approached them. Sokka noticed the two holding hands on the table. That must be nice. For the first time, in a while, he didn’t pull a face and say ‘oogie.’

“Why are you glowing?” she asked, as soon as he sat down.

“I’m—I’m not glowing!” her brother sputtered. That didn’t even make sense. She must’ve been referring to the flaming sconces lining the walls.

“Sure, you’re not.” She acquiesced, glancing at her boyfriend whose eyes lit up in some kind of recognition.

“How was your afternoon?” Aang asked, before prattling on. “Katara and I mostly hung out with Appa and then we went into town for a little bit to do some shopping. You should see the markets they have here! Everything you could want! And the honorarium Zuko gave us was more than enough to replace most of our gear. We even got new outfits!” At that the young monk jumped to his feet, showing off a Fire Nation styled jumpsuit in rich yellow, adorned with a high-collared bright orange cape.

“Sorry you couldn’t come, we weren’t sure where to find you.” Katara continued, “We’re going back to the markets tomorrow, but just to get provisions. It looks like we’ll be leaving the following day.”

“So soon?” Zuko approached from behind Sokka, his arms wide in greeting. Sokka looked over his shoulder to see his friend smiling. He really did look more at ease than earlier that morning. He couldn’t wait to tell him his ideas for their trip.

“Yes,” Katara answered, graciously accepting a bowl of dumplings with a small bow to the server. “We are so grateful for the accommodation you’ve provided here, but there appears to be a hurricane forecasted a few days from now and we’d like to be settled in at the Southern Air Temple before the tropical trade winds blow it in.”

“That’s a good plan,” Sokka concurred, nodding. With the Fire Lord’s arrival came the food and everyone at the table began to eat.

“Oh no,” Zuko sighed, “I was thinking of traveling to the hot springs, but with a storm blowing in, that’s a terrible idea.”

“It’s okay,” Sokka reassured him, “I recently read something that put me off hot springs for a while, anyway.”

The conversation shifted to how weather moves across the map, a topic in which both Aang and Sokka claimed to be experts. Soon, their plates were being taken away and the servers brought tea and sweets. Sokka almost squealed when he was presented with a plate of fish-shaped taiyaki. “It looks just like the carving I made for Yue!” he reminisced.

“I thought that was supposed to be a bear?” Katara wondered thoughtfully. Sokka shot a scowl in her direction.

“I had the pastry chef make them in your honor. And Katara’s. I thought you’d like... the shape?” Zuko trailed off.

“It was very sweet of you,” Katara assured him. “So, where are you two going for your holiday?”

Sokka glanced at the Fire Lord gleefully, seeking permission to offer his suggestion. Zuko shrugged despondently, like the idea of choosing a vacation was the most stressful decision a world leader could be faced with.

“I think I have the perfect place.” His eyes were alight with excitement. “Aang, remember when Katara and I were sick and you went to get a cure from that Earth Kingdom herbalist and she made us suck on frozen frogs?”

“Oh yeah, the one with the catweasel? Or was it a foxcat?”

“I thought you said it was a cat-cat.” Sokka remembered. 

“It was just a cat. Her name was Miyuki. It seems she’s a bit of a troublemaker, actually.” Zuko chimed in.

All eyes were on him and he shifted uncomfortably. “Um, we met briefly. It was a bit of a plothole, really.”

Sokka wasn’t sure what to do with that information. “ _ Anyway _ , Kuei told me that he was working to rebuild Taku and one of the first things they did was reopen the herbalist institute.” Three pairs of eyes watched him blankly and he started to wonder if this really was a good idea after all. “I just— I know how you enjoy your mother’s gardens and the Earth Kingdom’s in full bloom right now. Plus, that mountain should be far enough outside of the path of the coming storm. It’s a better bet than anywhere in the Fire archipelago, to be honest.”

“Sokka, that’s a lovely idea. What do you think, Zuko?” His sister’s support reassured him, but he was anxious for his travel companion’s reply.

“Maybe... but that place looked really run down. Where would we stay?”

“Well, I know they have dorms for the students and practitioners. I’m sure they could spare a room or two for the Fire Lord.” Sokka shrugged. “It’s probably like staying at the air temples. Worse comes to worst, we could camp out—then it would really be like the old days!”

“C’mon, Zuko, living in the palace again this past year hasn’t made you too soft for a little adventure, has it?” Katara ribbed.

Zuko didn’t dignify that with an answer.

Looking toward the Avatar, he asked, “What do you think, Aang?”

“Well, I didn’t get to spend much time there, between my friends maybe dying and being captured by archers and chained in an impenetrable fortress and all. And it was winter so the only things in bloom were in the greenhouse. But I’m sure it’s really pretty now! If Sokka wanted to take me there, I’d definitely go!”

“Thanks, Aang.” Sokka was grateful for the endorsement, however lukewarm it may have been. Turning to Zuko next to him, he raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, I’m open to suggestions, too. But I think we ought to head out in the next few days, and the Earth Kingdom seems the way to go.”

“I see your point. The only vacations I ever took were with my family on Ember Island, so sorry I’m not more creative in this area.”

“I get it, buddy.” Sokka searched his memory, “I’ve actually never taken a vacation, ever.” 

“Alright, now I just feel like a privileged asshole.” Zuko dropped his head to his hands. 

“Well, you are. But we still love you.” Everyone laughed as they finished their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fire Lord rose with the sun and ran through his morning meditation and forms. He and Amil took breakfast in his rooms so they could sort through his recent correspondence and figure out what priorities to leave for Uncle.

Whenever he sat at his desk, he was usually so focused on his administrative tasks. Today he was struggling.

Surely, it was largely due to the stress and exhaustion—that’s why he was planning to travel anyway—but now it felt like there was something else, something new, battling for his attention. His mind kept leaving the world of trade negotiations and reconstruction plans in preference for images of loose flowing hair and slick brown skin. Each time he forced his attention back to the work at hand, the duration of his concentration got shorter and shorter. Finally, he threw up his hands and asked his attendant to draw him a bath.

When he got in, the water was as cool as the springtime sea at the edge of the beach. Zuko rested in it, allowing himself to focus on something other than his own racing thoughts; to feel his physical sensations instead of his emotional ones. As the chill seeped into his body, he imagined it freezing all his impure desires, holding them in stasis until he could get the space to process them appropriately. He focused his energy on growing his inner flame until heat bloomed under his skin. Soon, he was hot to the touch, and poured this heat into the bath until the water was churning on the edge of boiling. Zuko stewed for some time and did his best to plan his day.

Finally, he succeeded in schooling his brain and leaving his heart behind, the way he’d been trained to do.

Leaving the water, the Fire Lord was steaming. He strode back to his desk in the nude and by the time he crossed the room, he was completely dry. He sat down on his chair and began making arrangements for his coming trip to the Earth Kingdom’s northwestern shores.

First, he penned a missive to Lieutenant Jee, who was in retirement with the understanding that he could still be called upon for Zuko’s private endeavors. The order instructed him to gather some of the old crew, along with a few of the per diem Water Tribe sailors that could be found working at the dock, and be ready to depart the following day. Uncle’s favorite cook had been taken into his private employment at the tea shop, so Zuko wrote a secondary missive to the palace’s head chef, conscripting one of his undercooks to a few week’s service on his ship.

Next, he sent an order to the dockmaster to have his ship taken out of dry storage and prepared for the short excursion. As he considered the state of his beloved boat, he realized that it wasn’t likely Sokka would be comfortable there, even with two of his own element’s men on board. He quickly jotted a order to his favorite trader down in the market, to request he and his associates collect their best Water Tribe garments, artifacts and furs. Hopefully, when the gaang went shopping later, he could find enough to furnish a room and help his traveling companion feel more at home.

Finally, he composed a letter to King Kuei, informing him of the intent of his travel and requesting a room be prepared for him at the herbalist institute. His assistant was tasked with delivering the first four scrolls within Caldera City, and making sure the last got put on an express hawk immediately.

Ordinarily, it would take weeks to prepare a journey such as this, but the Fire Lord was increasingly aware that every day he took to himself in the capitol, was one fewer he’d be able to spend on holiday. Even if it was in the ruins of some decrepit Earth Kingdom port town, he was looking forward to taking as much time to rejuvenate as he possibly could. Uncle would be arriving at the palace this evening and Zuko would meet with him first thing in the morning. If all went according to plan, they could leave tomorrow, about the same time as Aang and Katara, and head east, before the storm blew in from the western seas. Before he got up from his desk, he wrote a brief note to the head cartographer authorizing Sokka to borrow the most recent maps from the Taku region. Perhaps, the navigator could determine the best spots to see on their trip.

After the work was done, he got up and stretched his arms over his head, rotating his trunk at the waist. For a moment he felt content with his productivity. There were a million more projects, but they would all be completed in their own time. For now, that portion of the day was done and he could get back to visiting with his friends. In the quiet privacy, Zuko browsed his wardrobe, ultimately choosing a set of costly but casual robes. He slowly dressed himself, enjoying the slide of the fabric against his skin and his own hands in his hair as he put up his topknot, imagining they were someone else’s. Shortly, there was a knock on his door, interrupting his hazy fantasies before they could take form.

Sokka had come to collect him for lunch.

Once again, they all met for their midday meal in the gardens. Aang was talking excitedly about his hopes for their visit to the air temple, while in between sips of fruit infused tea, Katara reviewed her shopping list. As he listened to his friends speak, Zuko gazed adoringly at the flowering trees his mother had planted a decade earlier.

He missed her so, but the plants had an attraction of their own, as well. He wondered how much of that Sokka was cognizant of, with his suggested destination and all. He glanced at his soon-to-be voyaging partner and was startled to find blue eyes already locked in his own direction, watching him as a breeze rustled the branches overhead. Both boys averted their eyes abashedly.

“Are you guys coming with us to the market?” Katara asked, directing her question towards Sokka and Zuko. “I know it’s nothing exciting, but if there’s one errand my brother enjoys, it’s shopping.”

“We are,” Zuko answered on their joint behalf. “We need to procure provisions for our trip as well, and maybe there’s a little room in the budget for something fun after all.” Sokka’s ears perked up at that hint.

“Oh? What kind of fun?” He pressed, nonchalantly.

“You take care of the provisions, I’ll worry about the rest.”

“Food fun? Clothes fun?”

“Not telling.”

“C’mon, give me a clue!” Despite his prodding, Zuko refused to give him any more information on the subject.

Katara laughed behind her hand when the Fire Lord and her brother stuck out their tongues at each other, in unison. When they had finished their food, they all took a carriage to the market. Zuko has his four regular guards trail them in a separate vehicle.

He was more eager than he thought he’d be to show Sokka the capital’s galleria, but when he watched his visitor’s face as they approached the mall, he realized why.

(His blue eyes lit up and his hands were twisting in his coin pouch; he seemed to be buzzing with excitement as he unconsciously bounced in his seat.)

His closest friend was always so expressive, in a way none of his older friends ever was, and in a way he could never hope to be. Sokka’s joy brought him joy, and he knew in that moment he’d buy the man anything he wanted in order to keep that twinkle in his eyes.

The Fire Nation markets were vastly unlike those the gaang had frequented in the Earth Kingdom. Those had been mostly kiosks and carts, temporary booths set up by individual entrepreneurs trying to make enough to get through the day or the week. The Caldera City Commerce Precinct, on the other hand, was almost entirely brick and mortar shops, established businesses that had been running for years, if not generations.

While they approached on foot, Zuko stole glances at Sokka as he took in the scenery, at each building unique in its facade and its height. Each storefront with signage that boasted of its wares. Merchants and traders and shopkeepers and hired men and women mingling with customers and clients and prospects and tourists simply browsing. The hustle was palatable and Sokka was feeding off the thrumming energy.

The boys’ list included many of the food items that comprised Katara’s list exclusively, and since they were mostly non-perishable, the party agreed to seek those first, together. Unfortunately for the three benders, the grocery stores were located at the far end of the promenade. It was easy enough for Aang and Katara to beeline it to the necessary shops, since they had already explored the more engaging establishments the prior day. But poor Sokka had to be coaxed from the front of every store before he hardly had a chance to read the sign, until Zuko literally grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along, for fear of losing him in the crowds.

“I promise we’ll come back,” Zuko reassured quietly, “Let’s just get the food so your sister and the Avatar can get on with their day. Then we can take all the time you’d like to check this place out.”

“Alright,” Sokka conceded, “That sounds good.”

Still, by the time they got to the fruit and vegetable vendors, Sokka was outright pouting. “Ugh, couldn’t we at least have started with the meat?” he groaned.

“Do you have to be so one-dimensional all the time?” Katara huffed.

“These habanero-kumquats sound interesting,” Aang replied brightly.

“Let’s just stick to the lists.” said Zuko firmly.

They broke off into pairs, each purchasing the produce they wouldn’t be able to forage in their respective destinations. Then they moved on to the grain vendors and bakers, loading up on dry rice and noodles and a few hard loaves of bread. Finally, they came to the meat merchants and butchers. The boys bought some fresh cuts of hippocow to prepare during the first days of their journey. The rest of the trip would depend on dried Komodo sausages and salted fish. As they tied closed their laden satchels and the guards began hauling them back to the carriage, Sokka stopped short.

“Wait!!” Passersby paused to look at him. In a more reasonable voice, he asked, “Um, what about snacks?”

Katara and Zuko sighed in unison, but Aang piped up immediately, “there’s a Sweet & Spicy shop right over there!” And the two boys took off running.

Entering into the narrow store, all four eyes went wide. The wall to their left was lined with shelves stocked with jars and baskets filled with spicy snacks. The counter at their right stood next to a case displaying the sweetest confections in the Fire Nation. They each loaded up another small sack with fire gummies and fire flakes and sizzle crisps and mochi and hotcakes by the time their companions wandered in.

At that, Katara and Aang had finished their errand and, taking two of the guards with them, they parted ways, promising to meet the Fire Lord for dinner with Iroh later that night.

As the two remaining guards carried their haul to the larger carriage, Sokka and Zuko meandered along the promenade, pausing frequently to peek inside shop windows or peruse the offerings of a particularly interesting cart. The last vendor in the food sector was an herbal shop.

“Why don’t we stop in here and you can get some rare Fire Nation plants to bring to the institute as a gift?”

“That’s actually a really good idea. Did you know my mother was an herbalist?” A nostalgic look washed over Zuko’s face. “I wish I learned more about our native plants before she left.”

“I...did not know that. Makes sense, though.” Sokka’s expression clouded over and his countenance changed in a way Zuko couldn’t read. It was only a moment before he shook it off and they stepped into the shop.

The shop was dim inside, with a comforting fragrance Zuko couldn’t quite place. There appeared to be no one there, save the two curious teens. The only light apart from a small window in the door, came from dozens of candles flickering low on various tables. All around were dishes full of dried leaves and flowers.

Some had little labels to identify them, while others were assumed to be recognizable to educated customers. As they ventured farther in, they found apothecary jars containing powders of various colors, and dark bottles holding mysterious tinctures. One of the larger jars had something suspended in a cloudy fluid, but as Zuko reached out to brush some dust off the label, the candles all flared up at once. He jumped back and nearly collided with a very elderly lady. She appeared almost identical to Lo and Li, but something in her eyes looked slightly more unhinged.

“The Fire Lord,” she observed, drawling with an almost singsong lilt in her voice. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“My friend and I are looking for a gift for an Earth Kingdom herbalist. We heard yours was the shop to come to for rare indigenous plants and medicinal ingredients.”

“It is true, though I wonder where you would have heard such a thing.” Pausing for a moment, she seemed to remember herself and bowed with the eternal flame. Upon rising, she looked Zuko in his good eye and grinned. “My name is Lu.”

Zuko’s heart skipped a beat and Sokka looked on, concerned, but unsure of what he was witnessing. He took a step closer to the Fire Lord, protectively.

“Hi, I’m Sokka,” he offered, “Water Tribe.”

Lu glanced at him, though her attention was clearly on her Lord.

“Do I...know you?” Zuko asked, hesitatingly.

“Perhaps,” the woman answered slowly, “I was once very important to someone who was very important to you.” It sounded cryptic, but all at once Zuko knew exactly who she was.

“You were my mother’s advisor, weren’t you? Her herbal instructor, I presume?”

She nodded and Zuko sank to his knees. (It took Sokka a second to follow him.)

“Thank you.” Zuko whispered, his speech full of emotion.

“No need to thank me!” Lu’s voice brightened suddenly and the boys rose to their feet. “Now, what are you looking for? Fire Lilies? Purple berries? Iguana-seal skin? Elephant-rat dung?”

“I think we’ll just stick with the plants, please.” Sokka suggested as Zuko gagged.

Lu took them through the shop, filling her little basket with the best and most unique specimens the Fire Nation had to offer, chattering as she went.

“Ah, this Smoke Ajisai makes a wonderful gift of gratitude,” she declared, placing a large pouch of dried gray hydrangea among the herbs she’d already collected. “And this Hira’a Kikyo was the Fire Lady’s favorite.” Zuko remembered that one. Mother had told him that the magenta, bell-shaped flowers signified a prophetic combination of “unchanging love, honesty, and obedience.” 

Personally, Zuko’s favorite was the round Sunshine Kiku. The flower was said to be noble, trusting, and pure; moreover it constituted the primary ingredient in Uncle’s headache tea, which always brought him instant relief, particularly during the first weeks of his banishment. He asked to add some to the basket and wrinkled fingers plucked a few yellow blossoms from a nearby dish.

“Where did you say you were traveling to?” Lu asked as they made their way back to the front of the store.

Sokka waited to see if Zuko would answer, but the Fire Lord was lost in his memories, following his companion through the store like a shadow. “The old herbal institute in Taku,” he said.

“Ah! Have they opened to visitors? You know, my own master studied there when she was about your age, back before the war.”

“Yes, the Earth King is working to rehabilitate the region.” Sokka informed her.

“I’ve heard stories about how it used to be. A bustling port town. Beautiful scenery. I believe the institute’s primary collection has been maintained over the past few decades by one dedicated botanist, Jingfei.” She smiled thoughtfully, “It soothes an old woman’s soul to know the wisdom of my master’s master has not been lost.”

“It is good.” Zuko agreed. He offered his coins in exchange for the basket of botanicals.

“Taku will be in full bloom when you arrive. Surround yourselves with the plants’ beauty. It can help you understand yourselves, and each other.” With a wink, Lu tossed an unlabeled vial into the basket. “A gift for the Fire Lord and his traveling companion. It’s utility will present itself in your time of need.”

The boys exchanged a perplexed look and turned to bow to Lu. “Thank you,” said Zuko again, “For everything.” Then they left.

Sokka squinted as he stepped back into the daylight. “Well, that was weird,” he said, shaking perfumed dust from his clothes.

“Seriously,” Zuko agreed. They walked in silence for a few minutes, barely noticing the storefronts they passed. But the Fire Lord was paying attention to the periphery.

“Stop. This is where I wanted to take you.”

“‘Abdou’s Adventures’?” Sokka asked skeptically, reading the sign over the door.

“Abdou is a trader, a world traveler. He came to present me with a gift on behalf of the vendors at this market, shortly after my coronation. I suppose we’ve become friends. I have him to the palace frequently to share dinner and swap travel stories,” pausing, Zuko added (mostly to himself) “He probably knows more places I’ve snuck into than any other single person.”

“Ok, so you want to introduce me to your friend?” Sokka guessed.

“No, well yes, but that isn’t what this is about.” Zuko fumbled, why did he feel self conscious all of a sudden? He rubbed the back of his neck. “I sent him a message this morning, to ask him to round up his best Water Tribe stuff, to like, set up a room for you. On the Dragon’s Claw.”

“Wow, Zuko, I’m touched,” he said, with a grin. He clasped Zuko’s shoulder and they stepped over the threshold.

“I know it’s only a few days' journey, but it’s not a particularly large boat, and I’m sure your associations with Fire Nation warships are...less than cozy.”

The young men looked about the empty store. It was the largest they’d entered thus far, and the floor of the stand-alone building was awash with light. Most of the racks near the entryway held Fire Nation garb for every class and station. There were hat racks and jewelry cases, and the shelves around the edge of the space were filled with housewares and knickknacks. Sokka couldn’t stop himself from running a hand through the variety of fabrics in front of him as he peered around the room.

A little farther in, red and black evening wear adorned a series of waifish mannequins. Some of it was modeled after Zuko’s own royal robes, but other pieces had a distinctly foreign feel, often sporting a clasped cape similar to King Kuei’s. A lacquered folding screen stood beyond the rows of garments and each panel showcased painted silks, depicting landscapes and scenes. A narrow pathway wove amongst the screens and artworks, leading to a smaller back room. Glimpses of blue, grey, green, and yellow were visible as they slowly approached.

“Okay,” Sokka hesitated, quieting his voice. “you know I’m not one to turn down a subsidized shipping spree. But... are you sure this stuff was actually *traded*? We don’t get many merchants coming down to visit the South Pole, and I don’t think we’ve had  _ any _ from the Fire Nation, at least as long as I’ve been alive.”

“Honestly, I’m sure it’s mostly from the Northern Water Tribe.” Zuko’s volume matched his hushed tone. “Abdou has an unmarked vessel he custom built from old blueprints of commercial liners. I haven’t seen it, but it sounds like he incorporated Earth and Water characteristics into the appearance, too.”

“Sounds like the guy had a lot of money to burn. (Get it?) But seriously, I wouldn’t have thought foreign goods would be valued here, at least not up until a year ago, and not so close to the capitol.”

“Abdou is a bit eccentric. He’s noble-born, but—“

Their discrete conversation was interrupted by a boy little more than half their age, running through the folding screens to meet them. “Fire Lord Zuko! Sokka-of-the-Southern-Water-Tribe!” He called quickly, as if he was racing to get the less familiar name out of his mouth before he forgot it completely. He bowed very low and when he rose he was beaming in pride. “I am Bon, son of Abdou. My father is eager to see you! We have gathered many things to show you.”

The older boys exchanged a look of amusement and curiosity, then turned to smile at the youth.

“Please lead us, young Bon,” Zuko said in invitation, “we would love to see what you have collected for us.”

They stepped passed the last screen into a dimmer, more cluttered space. Now it was Sokka’s heart’s turn to skip a beat and Zuko watched him admiringly. The room was roughly split into Water, Earth and Air, with Earth Kingdom goods dominating the middle of the floor. But all the way to the left, the end of the narrow room was awash with the colors of the poles.

Sokka approached reverently, his hand glazing over a short rack of authentic Water Tribe clothing, much of it vintage, with wear obvious from various patches and mends. Pausing with his fingers nestled in a plush hood, his blue eyes crawled up the wall, across an assortment of clubs, spears and bladed weapons that hung from hooks. With the firebender moving as his shadow, Sokka headed toward the back corner, to a glass case displaying a handful of items, most of which Zuko did not recognize. There was a betrothal necklace and what appeared to be a hair decoration made of bone, but he’d have to remember to ask his friend about the others later. Behind them lay a low pile of furs and hides, and tacked to the other wall hung an indigo sail, embroidered with the Southern Water Tribe national emblem.

It only took a few moments for the two men to quietly survey the inventory that drew their interest. When their preliminary browsing was complete, Zuko realized that the merchant’s son had been watching them the whole time, more silent than he knew a child could be. Sokka’s attention was still on his ancestral artifacts and Bon’s attention was on Sokka. The Fire Lord focused his breath and found peace in the unsettling calm of a liminal space, knowing full well that Abdou would make his entrance shortly. He considered how his whole life seemed to have taken on a liminal quality the past few days, or maybe—more specifically—it was the time he spent with Sokka that somehow seemed to be in transition.

He was torn from his thoughts, however, when a commanding figure entered the room. The merchant was slight and pale, with deep batcrows feet and a thin dark mustache oiled or waxed to stick out horizontally. His attire, like his form, was unquestionably Fire Nation, though a bit eclectic—the kind of fashion only nobles could get away with, but few were bold enough to try. On his graying head was a bespoke fabric hat with a wide band, the likes of which Sokka has surely never seen.

“Is that... is that a  _ phoenix feather _ ?” the foreigner hissed.

“That’s what he’ll tell you, if you ask him.” Zuko answered with a shrug, barely concealing his smirk.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” the older man greeted smilingly, and bowed with the eternal flame.

“Abdou,” Zuko returned the gesture, grinning. Abdou invited the Fire Lord in for a hug and he accepted. He then kissed each of his cheeks, which the younger man allowed. Sokka looked on in awe. It was obvious the two had a special connection. He turned his attention back to the sail on the wall to keep from staring. Zuko was never this soft with any of his subjects; even the Avatar’s affections were often unreturned (though it never stopped Aang from trying).

Zuko immediately noticed Sokka’s eyes diverted and hastened to introduce the two strangers. “Abdou, my good friend Sokka. I trust you recall him from the tales of my travels with the Avatar.”

“Ah yes, the Water Tribe prince,” he remarked with a sparkle in his eye, “A man of meat and sarcasm.” Sokka lifted one eyebrow, unsure whether the older man was teasing him, but when Abdou bowed with his left hand in the shape of a wave below his right fist, Sokka relaxed. He hadn’t seen the gesture since his father went to war, leaving the village without a Chief, but it was familiar enough to set him at ease. The trader really was as multicultural as his reputation suggested.

“It’s good to meet you,” Sokka responded, “A fine collection you have here; I feel like I stepped into some kind of museum.”

“You do me honor to say so. I wish we had more to offer you,” His countenance took on a far away look before continuing, “I am grateful to be witnessing the Water Tribes’ reconstruction. Your people have a beautiful history—and I am not the only Fire citizen to understand this.” His brown eyes met Sokka’s and Zuko knew he believed him.

“Thank you,” then, turning to Zuko: “Exactly what are we shopping for today?”

“Ha!” Abdou interrupted, “Take all the time you need. Bon can help you if you’ll excuse me for a moment. I have a pot of cloudberry tea to brew.” As he slipped out the door the boys could hear him call, “I’ve been saving it for this very occasion!”

“I’m not sure exactly,” Zuko answered, again feeling a touch self-conscious. “Whatever makes you feel at home? I mean, the Dragon Claw’s rooms are small, but...you can have whatever you want!” He finished his thought quickly and Sokka eyed him questioningly.

“Can I... have the sail?” He asked just as quickly, pointing up to the wall.

“Yes, of course—it’s perfect.” Zuko agreed.

For some reason Bon was giggling as he went to fetch a ladder.

Left alone in the stifling room, both men were blushing and neither could say why. The rest of the errand unfolded with similar awkwardness. With Bon’s assistance, they gathered the sail, a few plush furs, and a pair of whale-mammoth tusk torches Sokka planned to set up as sconces, in place of the wrought iron fixtures found throughout the Fire Nation’s ships.

Finally, Abdou returned and all four enjoyed their tea in celebration of the rise of the Water Tribe. The Fire Lord and the merchant told stories and bantered as Sokka looked on, uncharacteristically taciturn. Bon laughed, totally at ease to be drinking with the three adults, as if it made no difference that one was the ruler of his nation. These moments made Zuko wonder what a normal father/son relationship looked like, even in his own country.

The royal guards were waiting silently inside the front of the store as the Fire Lord attempted to complete his transaction with the shop owner.

“No, I can’t possibly ask you to pay for these items.” Abdou shook his head firmly.

“You’re not asking for a favor. It’s standard business. You know I can meet the price. No need to make a gift of it.”

“No, it’s not a gift...”  _ not for you, sir,  _ is the part he kept to himself, gaze diverted.

“Some kind of reparations then?” Zuko guessed.

“Not that either. It’s... just... a return.” Abdou wrung his hands. “These Water Tribe items belong in use in the Water Tribe. And your friend is the Water Chief’s son, here, in the Fire nation, on a ship, in the water.” He was starting to grow slightly frantic. “Can’t you see that whatever he wants, it’s already his?”

For the first time, Zuko noticed a twinge of guilt in the old man’s eyes. They would need to address this. But not here. “You’re right; they are. Guards! Please take Sokka’s things to the carriage. We’re leaving.” And for the second time that day, he took his companion by the hand and nearly dragged him through the door.

Things were silent among the party as they returned to the car and took their seats. Zuko was lost in thought. Had he misjudged the merchant this whole time? Having meals with him, bringing him into his own home, sharing stories of his friends - _his friends from other counties_ \- countries that Abdou may have pillaged, disregarding men and women who looked just like his chosen family? Until he noticed a brown hand on his knee. He glanced up to see Sokka looking at him, his brow creased in worry.

“Hey, it’s alright. You’ll get it sorted. And thank you, truly, for setting this up today.” He squeezed his knee before returning both hands to his own lap.

“Oh, I have one more thing for you.” Zuko reached into his pocket and withdrew the form he’d prepared earlier, authorizing Sokka to access the cartographer’s library. The boy’s face brightened immediately upon realizing what it was.

“Awesome! I’ll head over there as soon as we get home!”

And Zuko returned to his thoughts, this time with a smile, as his friend’s last word echoed in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The Dragon’s Claw” is the name Flameo_Hotman gave Zuko’s ship.   
> Market scenes inspired by Princess for a Day by The_Quartermasters.  
> Post-canon Sokka-works-at-the-Fire-palace dynamic influenced by Borderlines by The_Quartermasters.
> 
> There was also a post-canon Zukka fic where Zuko paints a room “ice blue” for Sokka and decks it out with Water Tribe stuff so he feels at home. Obviously, that scene was more memorable to me than the fic’s title/author. If anyone knows it, please comment so I can properly credit. Tysm.
> 
> Also, someone else wrote cloudberry tea as being a Water Tribe favorite but heaven help me to figure out who. 
> 
> Flower meanings: https://en.compathy.net/magazine/2016/07/14/famous-flowers-in-japan/


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they arrived at the palace, Sokka hightailed it to the libraries. A huge part of him was psyched to check out the cartographers’ archives, but he was self aware enough to notice that a smaller part of him rushed out of Zuko’s company for more bewildering reasons.

As he drew nearer to his destination, his pace slowed and he allowed himself to reflect on the more notable moments of his day. Going shopping with Aang and Katara had been fun! Especially the Sweet & Spicy shop. It was so nice for the four of them to be together again.

(The only thing better would have been if Toph could have joined them.)

But after they left, and it was just him and Zuko... that was really nice, too. It was kind of like the time they spent together the day before: a little weird but decidedly good. For all the changes the last year had brought, it seemed that the last few days were transforming him in a deeper, more personal way.

He found his way to the main door to the palace libraries and let himself in. On the other side of an expansive tiled floor, one librarian sat at a giant wooden desk. He approached her hesitatingly. When she noticed him, he gave a little bow and thrust his permission slip out in front of him. She peered at him suspiciously over her spectacles before skimming the form. Her sour expression never changed, yet she gestured towards a glass room in the far corner and let the paper fall from her hand. Sokka scooped it back up and made his way to the head cartographer’s office.

It was empty of people but full of documents and Sokka could feel his heart rate accelerate as he entered. There was an odor in the air that reminded him of Wan Shi Tong‘s Spirit Library. Somehow, a smell that was absent his whole life at the South Pole still felt so comforting and exhilarating every time he caught a whiff.

The maps were well organized and, though the Earth Kingdom section took up half the room, he quickly found the ones that included the Taku Region. He shuddered for a moment as he unrolled one scroll on a drafting table cleared for that purpose - it didn’t take much imagination to picture who were the last people to open these, and what their intentions were. Still, the most recent one was dated less than a year earlier, so at least that one felt less incriminating.

As he traced the mountain ridge with a fingertip, he thought back to the weeks following the comet, immediately after Zuko became Fire Lord, but before he had assumed the title’s duties.

The whole Gaang was staying at the palace while they recovered from their battles and a year of hard traveling. The world was shifting perceptibly; the excitement and anxiety was palpable every time Sokka brought his crutches outside, or talked with almost anyone. Soon enough though, the ground began to solidify beneath their feet and it was time to get back to work. The glimpses and small interactions Sokka had with Zuko after that were all impressive, but it just seemed like such a natural fit. In hindsight, maybe Sokka took it for granted—how easily everything seemed to fall into place for his friend.

The last few days were revealing another side of Zuko. Between angry-ponytail-Zuko, and conflicted-Ba Sing Se-Zuko and I’m-good-now-Zuko, Sokka thought he’d already seen all possible sides of his friend. But the slow devolution of competent-Fire Lord-Zuko to exhausted-fragile-Zuko lay bare his humanity in a way that concerned Sokka. He began to wonder how much more of Zuko there was to discover.

He wandered around the office, mostly lost in thought, and withdrew a few more scrolls. These covered the route they’d be traversing over the next few days and, after a quick glance, he stuck them in his bag.

It was weird because Sokka always felt such a large responsibility to take care of the Gaang: his little sister, the boy Avatar, even Toph if just for her age. But Zuko? Zuko is his peer. He’s never had to take care of him before. If anything, Zuko’s saved Sokka’s life more often than the other way around. Plus, Sokka was pretty much on the Fire Lord’s payroll, relocating colonials for the past year. So who’s been taking care of whom? And yet... the prospect of taking a more hands-on role in the wellness of the world leader was not wholly unappealing. 

Rolling up the recent Taku scroll, Sokka realized he was not going to meet the map-maker. His momentary disappointment was overcome with relief when he recognized that he was in no state to impress some Fire Nation bureaucrat, no matter how cool his job was. He jotted the maps’ serial numbers on the form Zuko gave him and left it on the table. With a little nod to the librarian he ducked out the door and headed to his quarters. 

He wandered into his room, dumped his bag on the little writing desk, then promptly dumped himself on the bed. He felt tired, even though he hadn't done anything more than walk around all day. He felt confused, like he was trying to troubleshoot some particularly complicated new invention, when the only time he used his brain at all was to review a few maps. He felt nervous even though he was about to embark on his first vacation ever, all expenses paid, with his good buddy.

What had come over him?

There was no use lying around feeling sorry for himself. Sokka got up and took a quick shower. When he emerged from the bathroom, he noticed a new outfit hanging near his dressing table. It was one of those fancy ensembles from the front room of Abdou’s store: Fire Nation styling in Water Tribe blues. Running his fingers over the embroidery, he wondered how he missed Zuko adding it to their pile. Sokka hesitated; he had never before worn anything so embellished (well, once, but that was a warrior’s uniform). Still, he knew how to take a hint and got dressed with a smile.

When Sokka arrived at dinner, everyone else was already there. He attempted to approach the table discreetly, but the Fire Lord rose from his spot next to Iroh and greeted him boldly.

“You’re twins!” Aang shouted with glee.

And so they were. Zuko had bought himself the exact same outfit in corresponding shades of red. Sokka burst out laughing and soon the rest of their party joined him.

It was their last night all together and the tone of the gathering was celebratory. Iroh’s presence was a welcome addition, as was the particularly strong kombucha he’d begun brewing experimentally.

After a couple of hours, Aang and Katara dismissed themselves for bed. Knowing he was going to miss them, Sokka excused himself at the same time to escort them back to their rooms.

Aang’s path diverged from that of the Water Tribe siblings when he went to check on Appa one last time before the morning’s flight. This left Katara and Sokka supporting each other to stay vertical as they ambled to her room, murmuring quietly amongst themselves.

“I’m going to miss you, brother.” Katara sighed, running the water from a vase of lilies through her fingers.

“Ah, you’ll be alright;” Sokka tried to brush it off, “you’ve got your boyfriend the Avatar to distract you with oogies and politics!”

“I’m sure we’re in for another adventure,” she agreed.

“You’ll be fine,” he reassured, “you guys are great at taking care of each other.”

“And what about you?” she asked.

“Who, me and Zuko? Of course we will.”

“That’s what I thought,” she replied, with her eyes focused past Sokka. He got the distinct feeling that they weren’t actually thinking the same thing, but he didn’t have the mental clarity to probe her on the matter.

Soon Aang returned, satisfied that Appa was ready for the journey ahead, and Sokka bid the young couple goodnight with hugs and kisses on foreheads. As he took himself back towards his room, he paused at an intersection in the hallway. His feet surprised him when they began walking away from the guests’ quarters.

Standing between two guards giving him symmetrical side-eyes, the blue-clad boy raised his fist to knock on the Fire Lord’s door. Before his knuckles made contact with the dark stained wood, it opened to reveal the teenage monarch waiting inside.

“So you gave Amil these weeks off too?” Sokka chided as he entered.

“No - he’s the assistant to the Fire Lord, so he’ll be assisting Uncle while we’re away.” Sokka noticed Ming smiling below her helmet as he closed the door behind them.

Zuko took a sip of the kombucha he brought back to his chamber after dinner. 

“Plus, you did such a good job attending to me these past few days, it didn’t seem necessary to invite him on our vacation.”

Sokka turned to look at his friend just in time to witness what might have been an attempt at a wink. Was Zuko buzzed?

“Fire Lord, are you flirting with me?” Sokka was surprised he didn’t feel offended. More proud at the compliment. And eager to learn how he could get more. 

“Ugh, no,” Zuko coughed, “of course not!”

The Fire Lord put his beverage down and began disrobing. “What brings you by?” He asked nonchalantly. “I figured I wouldn’t see you again till we boarded The Dragon’s Claw tomorrow.”

Sokka watched as Zuko changed into soft, black sleeping clothes.

“I just wanted to say thank you. Again. For today. For everything. For this,” he gestured to his clothing. “I’ve never worn something so fancy in my life! It’s beautiful, but I don’t know how you do it everyday!”

“A little heavy?” Zuko snickered.

“Do you know how tricky it was for me to get it on myself? Figuring out the fastenings is what made me late to dinner!”

“Well, I have another set of bamboo-hemp pajamas, if you want to change.” Without waiting for an answer, he went back to his drawer to retrieve them.

“I know what you really want, Zuko, don’t think I’m not on to you.” The firebender blanched and froze with his hands in the drawer.

“You love matching!” Sokka continued excitedly. “Katara used to get me to do it with her when we were little but Water Tribe clothes aren’t all that gendered and basically everything for kids is light blue so we pretty much matched without trying.” He rambled on while Zuko caught his breath.

Sokka knew he was rambling, but he wasn’t sure why. He had the same nervous/confused feeling from earlier, though there didn’t seem to be any reason for it. He accepted the pjs and turned his back towards his friend. Fingers trembling, he started fiddling with the clasps at the front of his cape. Finally, he tossed it onto the bed and tried pulling at the toggles on his tunic, before he remembered the silk sash tied around his waist.

Then he felt warm hands at the small of his back. Zuko had approached him soundlessly as the Blue Spirit himself, and continued his work just as quietly. He carefully discarded the belt on top of the cape, then reached under Sokka’s arms and around his chest to slip the silver toggles through corded loops.

Sokka was sure Zuko could feel his heart beating and his breath still as pale hands slid the garment down strong arms and added it to the pile in the bed.

But then Zuko paused. “Um, do you wanna, like, lift your arms over your head or can you handle the undershirt?”

Sokka came crashing back to reality. “No, no, um I’ve got it.” He was blushing hard and no force on the planet could have made him turn to face the other. He pulled the long sleeved shirt up and over his head, mussing up his wolf tail in the process. “I thought I was supposed to be assisting you.” His barked laugh sounded forced to his own ears. 

“This is just how I do it for myself,” Zuko shrugged. “You can do me next time.”

Sokka choked on his spit as his mind took both those declarations in a hundred different directions. Without any grace at all, he stumbled out of his pants and hastily threw on his borrowed pajamas. Finally, finally he turned back to the Fire Lord, who was leaning against his dresser smiling, arms crossed over his chest, watching the whole display. The firebender approached the bed and began hanging up the clothing, one piece at a time.

“Well, that was worth the price of both our outfits,” he decided, “and we didn’t even have to pay!” But Sokka noticed as his smile turned to a frown. “I’m sorry, that was crass.” Zuko apologized.

“No, it’s ok, it was funny.“ Sokka reassured. “Glad you enjoyed the show.”

Zuko hung Sokka’s clothes on a hook next to his own and grabbed his uncle’s bottle as he climbed into bed. Sokka watched for a moment as his friend took slow sips, eyes cast off in the distance. Then he climbed in, resuming his spot from their nap the day before. Without a second thought, he scooted closer and liberated the alcohol from the other boy.

Sip. “So, Abdou’s a little messed up, huh?” Sokka cursed himself for not wording that a bit more delicately. Sip.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko whispered, “I never should have taken you in there.”

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Sokka responded. “It sucks when you find out someone you thought you knew isn’t exactly who you thought they were.” Sip. Pass.

Zuko took a sip. “Yeah, I’ll deal with him when we get back. I promise.” Pass.

“It’s alright, man; now we’ve got all that awesome stuff to deck my room out with. Let’s not let it ruin our vacation.” Sip. “Or our night.” Pass.

Sokka rolled over on his side to watch the Fire Lord’s body relax and his face resume a contented expression as he emptied the bottle. “Are you staying here?” Zuko asked.

“Can I?” Sokka responded quietly. Was that the right thing to say? “I mean I can go if you want—I’m sure you’re going to get tired of me in the next few weeks, maybe it’s not a good idea to start early...”

“Of course you can; you’re always welcome here, Sokka.” Zuko resumed looking up at the canopy above his bed.

And hearing his name like that, spoken so casually yet so earnestly, was more than enough to put Sokka at ease. He lay back to join in the study of the burgundy fabric that surrounded them, this time only a few hand-widths apart. 

~•~

When he woke in the morning, the sun was streaming through parted curtains and Sokka was alone. It took him a moment to figure out where he was, and then another to tumble through the cascade of emotions that tore through him. He rubbed his eyes and began to crawl out of bed when he noticed a note pinned to the pillow next to him. 

_ S- _

_ Good morning. I’m heading down to the docks to finalize preparations for our departure at midday. Please make sure your sister and the Avatar get breakfast and have anything else they need for their trip. The staff has been instructed to heed your orders on this matter as if they were my own.  _

_ -Z _

_ P.S. Just drop your pajamas in the hamper. I left clean traveling clothes for you on the dressing table.  _

_ P.P.S. Can’t wait to _

The last part was scribbled out. Spirits, that was going to bother Sokka for the rest of the day. What couldn’t Zuko wait to do? Oh well, the rest of the note was straight forward enough, and actually quite wonderful. 

Sokka took his time getting dressed as he wandered around the Fire Lord’s chambers. At first, the room seemed impersonal—too bold and garish and stately for any twenty year old boy. Of course, Zuko’s broadswords hung crossed above the head of his bed, but it was hard not to imagine that Ozai had slept in this very room, and a decade earlier, his father before him. He shuddered at the thought as he stripped out of Zuko’s cozy clothes. 

Walking to the bathroom, he passed three theatre masks, each wearing an exaggerated expression, hanging in a vertical line on the wall; one was red and black, another was yellow and orange, and the other was green and brown. They reminded Sokka of the mask he’d seen on a wanted poster when they were looking for Jeong Jeong. Shame there wasn’t a blue and white one up there, it would kind of be like the four elements, then. 

When he returned to the dressing table, Sokka noticed two things on top that warmed his heart. The first was a framed picture of Iroh, obviously painted after his retirement and subsequent spiritual awakening, as evidenced by the wide grin and even wider belly. The second was a tiny wooden turtleduck Sokka had carved a year ago, when he was bedridden with his messed up leg. It was better than his first attempt at a fish, but admittedly, not much. The fact that Zuko held on to the thing, and even gave it a place on his otherwise bare dresser, meant something to the artisan.

The clothes Zuko had left for him were similar to the ones he’d stolen when he was Wang Fire, but less pointy. And more blue. Honestly, Sokka had worn more blue in the past twenty four hours than in all of the preceding year, and it was doing something positive for his psychology. He’d never really noticed how much it had affected his sense of self to be dressing in nondescript browns all this time. He certainly understood their value, considering all the diplomatic assignments that had been filling his time, and they were obviously more affordable than imports or high fashion garments, but, spirits, to be dressed in the colors of his tribe (even if the the clothes were knock offs) was really renewing his sense of adventure. He left the royal quarters, a scrap of parchment tucked in his belt, bare arms swinging by his sides, his confidence renewed.

He stopped by the guest quarters to collect his sister on his way to the dining room.

“Snazzy outfit you’ve got there,” Katara remarked with half of a smile.

Sokka proudly smoothed the fabric over his chest. “Zuko got it for me,” he replied as he strutted down the hall.

As soon as the siblings entered the doorway, Iroh waved to them from across the room. Next to him sat Amil, who was sipping tea and going over the Interim Fire Lord’s schedule for the day.

Sokka and Katara joined them and were served promptly. It was bittersweet to share their last meal in the capital with the older man, and a little strange to be missing Aang and Zuko. Sokka wondered if Katara also felt somehow less when not by the Avatar’s side, the way he was feeling in the absence of the Fire Lord. (Probably not, with her being an empowered woman and a master bender and all.)

Still, the meal was enjoyable and Sokka took the opportunity to inquire about news amongst the White Lotus, while Amil politely pretended to be ever more engrossed with his to-do list. As the conversation wound down, Sokka took the initiative to order a vegetarian bagged lunch for Aang, with a few extra pork buns for his sister to snack on later. The Interim Fire Lord excused himself with a promise to see them again within the hour, when Appa took to the sky.

The Water Tribe pair went from the dining hall back to Sokka’s room, where he quickly threw his freshly washed clothing and familiar supplies into a worn rucksack.

“You really put off packing to the very last minute, but took the time to make your bed?” Katara questioned, looking around the room.

“Yeah, I guess the housekeepers came already?” His voice lilted at the end as if it was a question. “Anyway, I had to wait for my laundry and all.” He gestured to the clothes as he crammed his bag shut. He never lied to his sister, and this was beyond an omission. Somehow it just didn’t feel right to correct her assumption. He’d have to remember to overthink that later. 

Soon, they left the palace and headed towards the stables, where they found Aang tying the last few things to Appa’s saddle. When he was finished, he floated to the ground, reins in hand, and the original three walked the sky bison to the front promenade, where they would soon say their good-byes.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Iroh emerged from the palace and Zuko returned from the docks. He was still wearing his Fire Lord hairpiece, though the sea breeze had clearly swept the hair around his face from his topknot. There was a little ceremony where Zuko presented his uncle with a similar-though-smaller flame to affix to his own hastily bound knot, and the Fire Lord was officially off the clock.

Aang quickly delivered hugs all around, then leapt onto Appa’s head in the way only an airbender could. It was clear he was eager to begin their journey. Katara lingered by her brother a moment longer before pulling him into an aggressive embrace.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” She whispered in his ear.

“Of course; I’m the Plans Guy, right?” he replied, shrugging. He wasn’t really sure what she was even talking about. He pulled back, holding her shoulders at arms length. Looking into her eyes, he reassured her, “Hey, everything’s going to be okay.” But it was an empty promise and they both knew it. They hugged again, tightly, before she bowed to Zuko and Iroh and climbed up to meet her boyfriend.

Sokka waved at the bison for a while until he was sure they couldn’t see him anymore. Then, he hoisted his bag over his shoulder, said goodbye to Iroh, and started towards the docks with Zuko.

When the Dragon’s Claw came into view, Sokka’s gait slowed to a halt. One would think that the small ship would not be intimidating when docked between much larger, modern vessels. Especially since he knew he was in no danger. Still, Zuko had been more right than Sokka was expecting and the Water Tribesman’s mind flashed back to the rusted hull lodged in the ice outside his village’s border - the one that somehow filled his nightmares since his mother died, even though he knew it wasn’t the ship that took her.

This ship, however, was the one that took Aang. It was the one that invaded his home when they had no warriors save a stupid 16 year old with a boomerang. There was a lot he and Zuko never really talked about. Maybe there was a lot they needed to talk about.

But then Sokka felt a warm hand encircle his arm, above his elbow, close to his chest, and he wasn’t terrified and angry and cold anymore. He was back in his body, in the present moment, and he was watching two buff sailors from the Northern Water Tribe finish loading crates into the hull of the Fire Lord’s dinky ship.

He glanced up at Zuko as they began to move forward again, the older boy’s hand still on his arm, but the Fire Lord’s gaze fixed steadfastly in front of them.

By the time they finally boarded the Dragon’s Claw, Sokka was psyched to get underway. 


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko was arm in arm with Sokka as they walked up the ramp and onto the deck of the Dragon’s Claw. He knew the thoughts going through his friend’s mind without any words passing between them and it made him wince again under the shame and regret he felt about their first encounter (and the next few dozen after they left the South Pole). Even though the Gaang forgave him ages ago, and he felt safe in their affections, he never fully got over what a difficult time he’d put them through.

At the top of the ramp, Sokka shuffled out of his grasp to stand awkwardly by his side. Zuko took a few purposeful strides towards Jee and clasped his hand. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant, for coming out of retirement for our little junket.”

“No trouble at all, Fire Lord,” Jee responded with a mixture of respect and nonchalance that reminded him of how far he’d come individually, and how far the monarchy had come, overall. “Honestly, after a career spent at sea, I’ve been feeling a little restless staring at the same volcano for over a year.”

Zuko fell right back into his role as commander of his ship. He introduced himself and Sokka to each of the men on board, taking care to remember the new crewmen’s names. Then he brought his friend below deck for the grand tour. It really was a small ship and they covered most of the interesting parts quickly. Last stop was their bedrooms, the doors opposite each other across the narrow hall.

“I’m curious to see how they set up your room.” Zuko paused with his hand on the door, “is it okay if I take a peek?”

“Dude, it’s your ship.” Sokka responded flippantly. “Pretty sure the Fire Lord can do whatever he wants.” He threw Zuko a little smirk.

“It’s called common courtesy, peasant.”

“Ooo, didn’t know you jerkbenders knew what that was.” Sokka was smiling now.

It was easy for them to slip back into their familiar banter, especially when they were beyond the gaze of the guards and crew. He wanted to trust that his friend would tell him if something was wrong; Zuko wasn’t particularly proficient at reading social cues, but luckily, Sokka wasn’t exactly known for being subtle.

He opened the door and stepped inside, inviting Sokka to join him. For the first time in a long time, Zuko couldn’t quite read the expression on his face. He looked surprised, yet also content, but kinda like he was gonna cry, maybe?

He waited a moment before asking gently, “is it okay?”

The room was laid out as a mirror image to Zuko’s own. The two men stood only a few paces from the far wall, which boasted the Water Tribe sail, stretched tight like it once was amidst gale force winds. Against the narrow wall, to the right, an elevated bed was dressed in black sheets and heaped with grey and white furs. The ground below was covered with a large, tattered hide that was sure to welcome bare feet better than the cold iron floor. To the left, was a squat chabudai, upon which sat a water pitcher, a drinking glass, and a bowl for washing. Perhaps the most stunning juxtaposition of their two cultures was embodied in the torches that stood alight on either side of the table. The whale-mammoth tusks had been affixed to the wall and burned bright with what Zuko assumed to be some kind of fat, judging by the smell.

“It’s way more than okay,” Sokka finally replied. “I know it’s weird, given the history of your ship and all, but Zuko, this is the closest I’ve felt to home, well, pretty much since the last time I was home. And that feels like a lifetime ago.”

“Great,” Zuko replied, matching the other’s quiet tone. “That’s what I wanted.” Somehow he was more proud of the peace that Sokka seemed to now feel than most of the tasks he’d accomplished in a year as Fire Lord. “Your clothes and maps are in the drawers under your bed. If you want to hang out here and rest or whatever, I’m going to go meditate for a little while.” He started walking out the door when Sokka grabbed his arm.

“Wait,” the Water Tribesman eyes twinkled, “don’t I get to see your room too?”

“Well, it’s really nothing special. My chambers in the palace are way fancier and you’ve already seen that.”

“But it's, like, right there!” He gestured across the hall. 

“Of course, Sokka,” the Fire Lord sighed. “Knock yourself out.”

Sokka threw open the door and Zuko almost laughed, knowing what he would find. He had requested his broad swords be moved from the palace to the boat, but other than that, the walls were unadorned. The chabudai where he meditated presented four unlit pillar candles and the bed offered one red pillow. The asceticism that once served only to remind him of his dishonor, now felt like freedom from the trappings of his political duties.

“It’s... nice.” Sokka said. “I’m gonna go take a nap now.”

Zuko smiled and watched him back out of the room, politely closing the door behind him.

He lit the candles as he approached the table. Sitting without a cushion, he resumed the familiar posture and began focusing on his breath. The candles’ flames shrunk and grew with his inhales and exhales for a few cycles, before settling into a neglected flicker. He had lost focus on his inner flame. Resuming his rhythms, he concentrated on the in and out, only to fall into thought again a moment later.

It had been increasingly hard to quiet his mind the last few days and today it was proving to be impossible. He observed that he was not frustrated and smiled at the growth that indicated. With a sigh and a slouch, he resigned himself to allow the thoughts he’d been repressing for some time.

Sokka. Oh, Sokka. How had he allowed his feelings to blossom this far? He thought back to the crush on the Water Tribe boy that took root after they broke his father and girlfriend out of the Boiling Rock. He remembered how impressed he was with the warrior’s performance in battle during Sozin’s comet, and how grateful he was for his company while they both recovered from the injuries they’d sustained there. He allowed himself, for the first time, to feel the loss and disappointment of Sokka’s choice to go to the outer lands, to work with the colonials, and the regret he had about not directly offering him a position in the capitol.

These last few days had really reignited the affection and attraction he felt toward his closest friend.

But Sokka was straight. And just a friend. And Zuko could never have nice things. 

Stop. 

Breathe. 

One at a time. 

Facts: Zuko knew Sokka had had at least two girlfriends, Suki and the one who turned into the moon. (Maybe he should ask him to elaborate on that.) But dating girls does not a straight man make. Everyone assumed Zuko was straight, even Uncle. Spirits, even Zuko did till he’d been away from home for a couple of years. Ironically, his ex-girlfriend Mai was probably the only person that knew he was gay, considering he never told anyone.

That didn’t mean Sokka was interested in boys, and it certainly didn’t mean he was interested in Zuko, but perhaps it left some room for... conversation.

Sokka was his friend; that was obviously true. Zuko didn’t know much about what typical friendships were “supposed” to look like. He wasn’t sure whether “just friends” got massages side by side and shared a bed just because and took long vacations alone together. But he did know that couples did that stuff, and he thought it would be nice to do more couple-y things with his friend.

Could Zuko have nice things? He tried to think of what Uncle would tell him. Maybe something about how, just because it hadn’t happened yet, didn’t mean it couldn’t happen soon. He had to stop telling himself his old stories. He wasn’t that person anymore. He had found his way, and he would continue to do so, day after day.

He had to talk to Sokka. All at once, he understood it with conviction he had not felt since he decided to face the Gaang and offer himself to their mercy. Hopefully this would be less embarrassing, less painful.

Somehow, he doubted it.

He could wait till the end of these few weeks, at least, so it didn’t destroy their trip. He had no illusions that it could do otherwise.

Once he had talked some sense into himself, Zuko allowed his mind to wander. He closed his eyes and pictured Sokka laying next to him on the massage table, hair loose, body relaxed and clean. It was the same thoughts he was having when they woke up from their nap the other day; the thoughts he refused to grant space in his head while he jerked off to memories of Jet, as quickly as possible.

But now...now he had time. Privacy. Clarity. At least in regards to his own feelings. And to a lesser extent, his intentions.  


He remembered the first time he’d seen Sokka with his hair down like that. Sultry. Expecting. He imagined as he had a hundred times before, what it would be like if his friend had been waiting in that tent like that—for him.

(Zuko sighed. If he was gonna do this, he could at least make himself more comfortable. Loosening his trousers as he walked to the bed, he dimmed the candles with a subtle flick of his wrist.)

Reclining on his bed, he freed his growing erection and stroked himself, imagining his hand was brown and calloused by boomerang and sword. For the first time, he fed the fantasy, fully indulging in his lust for his best friend, who lay across the hall, resting with zero suspicion that his host had had the hots for him for ages. Zuko came silently, as he always did when he was alone, and promised himself that if he ever got to be with Sokka, he’d allow himself to be heard.

A little while later, when his heart had slowed and the strength returned to his legs, he ventured out to see what the crew was doing. It surprised Zuko that the door across the hall was open, revealing the vacant room beyond. (The ship was only so big; he’d figure out where Sokka was soon enough.)

He made his way up to the deck, and then to the cabin, where he found Sokka and the captain sitting at a round table that Uncle used for pai sho. Today there were maps covering it, instead. Standing unnoticed in the doorway, Zuko watched as Sokka ran his fingers down waterways and tapped on mountains. He shook his head, trying to dislodge dreams of those hands from the neural pathways in his brain.

When he tuned into the conversation the two men were having, he remembered at once how he fell for Sokka, and why his attraction to the guy was so much more than physical.

The Water Tribesman was explaining about the coming storms, but had ended up on a tangent about how he'd almost died once for failure to trust the signs that forecasted the weather. The Fire Lord knew his crew had similar stories. Yet, it appeared the navigators had not taken the signs seriously and planned a leisurely route that would surely intersect with bad weather.

Zuko watched as the teen convinced the captain, and the helmsman, and (most impressively) the onboard navigator to change course and head straight to the Earth Kingdom, even though it meant they’d have to travel farther on foot to eventually reach their destination. Once it was clear the crew was all on the same page, Zuko cleared his throat.

“Was anyone going to ask my opinion of this change?” He tried for a stern countenance, but at the startled looks on the other’s faces, he quickly let them off the hook: “because I think it’s a great idea. Perhaps when I introduced Sokka, I neglected to mention that he is an excellent navigator and strategist.”

He grinned. Sokka smiled back. It was the first time any of the crew had seen that kind of expression grace the Fire Lord’s face, and not one of them failed to notice the young monarch’s gaze resting on his friend. 


	6. Chapter 6

For a moment there, Sokka was worried he’d overstepped. In hindsight, he should have checked in with Zuko before heading to the wheelhouse with his borrowed maps and forecasts. But, the Fire Lord was resting, and even a man of science knew better than to interrupt a firebender deep in meditation.

However, seeing Zuko’s grin reminded him that somehow, in the eyes of that man, it seemed he could do no wrong. He would never understand how someone as impressive as the world’s youngest ruler could ever be impressed with a teenage nobody from some dinky backwards tribe.

That wasn’t really how he felt about himself, or his home, but in contrast to his friend, there was simply no contest. Not that there had to be a comparison. He was just saying.

That evening, the two globetrotters shared dinner with their crew. Sokka enjoyed getting to know the other men, especially Panuk and Taqtu, immigrants from the Northern Water Tribe who had been working in and around the Fire Nation since the end of the war. It was refreshing to speak with them in their traditional tongue, even though there were some differences in dialect.

It also didn’t hurt that they were jacked; broad and lean to a degree Sokka could only hope to one day be. Their builds piqued his interest in a way that had only happened a few times. He figured it was likely due to the absence of any adult males in his community during his pubescent years, but he was struck, as he occasionally had been before (in the presence of powerful men), that he wasn’t altogether sure whether he wanted to be them, or be with them.

He promptly shoved his mouth full of more food before he said something stupid. The meat for the evening was elephant squid, native to these northern waters. It was just another detail that Zuko surely had a hand in, no doubt to make the new crewman feel welcome. Some of the firebenders among them stuck to their spicy rice and veggies, but no one dared to utter a complaint.

As soon as the first people finished their meals, Sokka jumped up to help clear their dishes. He wanted to show his gratitude and share the labor, making boisterous small talk along the way. The crew seemed confused, Zuko may have been surprised, and the palace chef was definitely irritated. Then Sokka dropped a whole bunch of plates and everyone laughed, but not in a particularly good natured way. He rubbed his neck and picked them up and sulked away, echos of Aunt Wu’s “fortune” in his head - “struggle and anguish” ... “self-inflicted”

“Why do I bother?” He muttered under breath as he made his way back to his room. What was he supposed to do with all this down time, anyway? They never had free time like this when they were traveling with Appa. He wished he had brought some ink and brushes.

It was too early to sleep, but he washed up and went through his series of bends and stretches, anyway. Laying on his bed, watching the sky darken through his sliver of a window, he tried to feel the sway of the ship, the water moving beneath them. It was so different from the wooden boats of home, and truth be told, he didn’t really like it at all.

Eventually, Sokka made his way across the hall and knocked timidly on the Fire Lord’s door.

“C’mon in,” Zuko called, and Sokka had to guess he knew it was him.

Sokka entered in time to see him tucking a rolled scroll into the drawer under his bed. “Ah, don’t tell me you’re doing work in secret on our super-relaxing vacation!”

“Haha, no, not exactly.” Zuko averted just eyes. 

“Wait, did you bring story scrolls?? I’m sitting in my room bored out of my mind and you’ve got story scrolls in here?!“

“Well, they’re mostly plays, theatre scrolls,” he hesitated, “I didn't know you’d be interested.”

Sokka climbed up onto the bed and sat cross legged. “Read me a story,” he insisted.

Zuko rolled his eyes and obligingly retrieved the scroll he just stowed. “I take it you want me to start from the beginning?”

“Of course,” Sokka was smiling ear to ear. 

It was a romance, set in the Fire Nation during the years before the war. 

Zuko started reading in a voice Sokka hadn’t heard before, bold and melodious; Sokka was mesmerized. After the first act, he interrupted, “dude, how did you learn to read like that?”

“My mom took Azula and me to the theatre a bunch, so I’ve seen lots of different actors. She was an actress, too,” Zuko answered, then added, “sometimes, when it was just the two of us, we’d assign each other roles and read lines as the characters. I guess I learned from her. I haven’t really read out loud like this since she left.”

“Wow, you’re really good. She must’ve been amazing.”

“She really was, in lots of ways.”

“Do you want, I mean, can we do the thing? Like where we each read as different characters?” Sokka asked.

“You want to? Sure. I’ve read this one so many times, that sounds like a fun way to change it up.”

“Can’t promise I’ll be any good, but the girls love my haikus.” He shrugged.

Zuko snorted. “I’m sure they do.”

They started reading, at first passing the manuscript back and forth. Halfway through, Sokka got up to fetch them a drink from his own room. When he returned, he joined Zuko at the head of the small bed, where they held the scroll together.

The closing monologue was spoken by Zuko’s character and as he delivered it, Sokka laid back and closed his eyes, listening to the dips and crests of his friend’s voice without paying much attention to the words.

As he thought back over the day, he felt torn between his two seemingly conflicting roles as the ship’s guest of honor and the Fire Lord’s humble assistant. He adored the care and attention Zuko showered him with, even more than the gifts and meals, but he also wanted so desperately to earn his keep, to support his esteemed friend as he strived to lead his people - and the whole world - in a new era of healing.

Watching Zuko, it appeared so easy for him to celebrate Sokka, while simultaneously accepting his often clumsy help; like it was all as natural as the pull and crash of a wave, or the flickering of an ember.

The lights seemed to dim.

“I want you to stay here with me tonight.”

Wait, was that a line from the script?

“I’m sorry, what?” Sokka fumbled. 

Zuko repeated, “I want you to stay here with me tonight.” Ah, so he had heard him correctly.

“Aw, but we just made that awesome space for me in the other room.“ Sokka teased.

Zuko’s expression became serious as he turned to face him. “You know you don’t have to do anything I say just because I’m Fire Lord, right?”

“I know, buddy.” Blue eyes twinkled a short distance from gold ones. “I do what I want.”

“What do you want to do now?” Zuko’s voice was more breath than sound. 

“I want to kiss you.” Sokka heard himself say it before he consciously considered his answer. But that didn’t make it any less true.

Effortlessly, they closed the gap between them.

Their first kiss was gentle and any hesitancy Sokka felt when they started, dissipated almost instantly. It was like a lantern was lit in the dark and he could finally see clearly what he wanted.

He wanted Zuko.

All this time, and he had been right there! He wrapped his arms around him, trying to communicate with his body how certain he was of this, how sorry he was that he’d only just now realized. Zuko intensified the kiss in response, and Sokka wondered how long he had known. 

After a minute Zuko pulled back. “Is this okay?” He asked, almost out of breath.

“It’s so okay. So good. It’s the best. You. You’re the best. How...”

Then Zuko’s mouth was back on his, rougher, more eager this time. And Sokka was about to lose his mind. He was grasping now, hands on his shoulders, reaching. Zuko wove his arm under Sokka’s waist and hauled him over so his chest was pressing against Zuko’s, forcing him back into the pillow.

Sokka’s eyes were squeezed closed so he could focus on the sensations; Zuko’s teeth on his lips, Zuko’s tongue in his mouth, Zuko’s hands letting down his hair, and hot hot hot everywhere. Little murmurs escaped them and it was impossible to determine from whom they came.

Sokka suddenly got the idea that Zuko was never going to stop kissing him. And, as delightful as that sounded, eventually they were going to need to figure out exactly what the heck they were doing. With a peck and a groan he rolled off the firebender on to his back, beside him in the narrow bed.

He stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath, slowly becoming self-conscious. What made him think kissing Zuko was a good idea? What in the world was now making him think that it wasn’t? When he finally chanced a glance at his friend, he found him lying on his side, watching him, with his head propped up on his hand, grinning like a child.

“What?” Sokka squawked, turning his head away and blushing.

“Hey, I like you.” He could hear the smile in Zuko’s voice.

Sokka’s heart skipped a beat. Zuko was okay; he wasn’t angry or embarrassed—from the look of it, he was... happy. Sokka took inventory of his own emotions: nervous, no, excited. Relief. Gratitude.

Is this what all the confusion and tension had been about? Because he was attracted to Zuko? Well, obviously (in hindsight and all).

“Zuuuuukooo,” Sokka whined, “how long have you known?”

“A while.” He admitted, still smiling. “You?”

“I don’t know! A few minutes?”

Sokka rolled over, into the arms of his new lover. “I want to stay here with you tonight.”

“Oh, so now it’s all about what you want, huh?” Zuko teased, kissing him on top of his head. 

He looked up contritely. “Please accept my apologies, Fire Lord Zuko. I must have forgotten my station.” The Water Tribesman apologized with mock sincerity. He’d been joking, but the way Zuko’s good eye widened told him it might work to his advantage to ‘joke’ like that some more in the future. 

“We can stay in your room tomorrow night.”


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko woke as the sky out his window began to brighten. It was not the first time he opened his eyes to find his best friend in bed with him, but it was the first time their legs were braided together; the first time their hair was pooled on the same pillow; the first time memories of kissing were not formed in dreams.

He was squeezed between Sokka’s body and the wall, and the ceiling hung low above them. He was able to dislodge his leg, but quickly realized the only way out of bed was over his slumbering pal. As he was climbing over him, Sokka began to rustle. Zuko stretched his leg towards the floor, praying his toe would hit solid ground before his morning wood hit his brand new lover. The instant his foot made contact with the floor, Sokka’s eyes slid open.

Zuko froze.

Sokka grinned sleepily. “Well, good morning. Where ya going?”

And he pulled him down for a peck on the lips. Zuko promptly lost his footing and came crashing down, nose to nose, knees to knees. Sokka was noticeably startled to have a hard dick against his own, but Zuko jumped up again quickly. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom!” As he raced to the door, he added, “I’ll be back in a minute!” and hoped against hope that Sokka would still be there when he returned.

As far as Zuko knew, Sokka had never been with a guy before, and the Fire Lord was committed to not spook him. They could take this slow; they had weeks to get to know each other in new ways, and who’s to say what would come after? In the promise of a new morning, Zuko was almost ready to believe he could have nice things, at least this once.

When he returned to the bedroom, he was joyful to find Sokka was still there. He had rolled over to go back to sleep, so Zuko tried to be as quiet as possible getting changed and taking a seat for his morning meditations.

(Usually, he preferred to do that out on deck, under Agni’s early rays. He told himself it was cloudy anyway so he might as well stay inside, but really he just wanted to be there when Sokka finally rose.)

After a few minutes, Sokka rolled over to watch and, though the firebender was aware of his eyes on him, he did not turn around. He got the distinct feeling his friend had not fallen asleep a second time, and the weight of many words unsaid hung in the air of the room. Zuko tried to concentrate on his inner flame, but he was starting to feel uneasy, like he was absorbing Sokka’s discomfort. And that wasn’t right, that wasn’t right at all.

“Hey, buddy.” He said quietly as he turned around.

“Don’t you ‘hey buddy’ me.” Sokka dismissed. He was sulking.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked, instantly regretting that he didn’t have greater ability to be less than forthright all the time.

“Ugh,” Sokka groaned dramatically. “It’s just... you like me. I like you.” He gestured vaguely.

“Is that a problem?”

“Yeah! I mean no! Not a problem, per se. just... different.” Sokka sat up in the bed, cross-legged, mirroring Zuko’s position on the floor in front of him.

“Because I’m Fire Nation?” Zuko knew it wasn’t because he was Fire Nation.

Sokka side-eyed him like are-you-kidding-me?

“Because I’m a guy?” 

“Like I said - not a problem! Just different.”

“It’s not all that different though. We’re all just people.” Zuko shrugged, trying hard not to appear defensive.

He got it. He remembered how he felt when he realized he was attracted to people of the same gender. How discombobulating it was, when so much of his life was already in a state of upheaval. But that was different. He hadn’t had any romantic or sexual experience with anybody before that point. He had never really had crushes on girls, (save Mai, but that was mostly just playing along with Azula’s games).

“Was kissing really different?” Zuko asked, innocently.

“Not really different.” Sokka conceded, starting to blush. “It was really good is what it was.”

Zuko smiled. “Well there’s plenty more where that came from, if you want it.”

“Ugggghhh.” Sokka cried again. “I do want it! But like, what happens after that?”

“Whatever you’re in the mood for.” Zuko was doing his damnedest to appear nonchalant, but he had no idea if it was working. “Listen, we don’t have to do anything. Let’s just take it slow and see where things go.”

“That sounds like a great idea and all, but perhaps you haven’t noticed: I’m not exactly a go-with-the-flow type of person.”

“I’d expect different from a Water Tribe man.” The Fire Lord snickered.

“Ah, look who’s trying to make puns in the middle of a deep and meaningful. I’m just saying, I generally do better when I know what I’m getting myself into.”

“Okay. What do you need to know?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, just ask me. You’ve got questions; let’s see if I have the answers.”

“When did you get to be such a know-it-all?” Sokka threw himself backward on the bed. It was clear he was too mortified to look at his friend, much less allow himself to be seen. 

“I mean, I’m the teen monarch single-handedly bringing the world back from the edge of obliteration. I may have learned a thing or two along the way.” Zuko feigned a lofty air. 

He wasn’t exactly ready for whatever Sokka might ask, but if this was going to happen, it was clear they’d have to be fully open with each other.

He could hear the other boy take a breath and braced himself.

“Have you ever, you know...? With boys, I mean.”

“You mean, been in a relationship? Or like, sexually?”

“Both?” Sokka squeaked.

“Yeah,” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how much to share. “Well, yes. And yes.” After a minute he asked, “you?”

“No. And no.”

“With girls though?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Not really.”

Silence settled around them. 

Zuko suddenly realized something. “You know you can like women and men, right?”

“No shit. It’s actually really common in the South.” Oh yeah, didn’t his dad take a husband after their mom died? How did Zuko forget that one bit of Sokka family trivia?

More silence. 

“So, what do you want to know? I’ll tell you whatever I can. I’m not trying to keep secrets from you, Sokka.”

He knew his friend must have a hundred questions swimming around in his head. And though he didn’t all have to be answers right now, he was willing to sit on the hard floor and have this awkward conversation as long as need be to make him feel comfortable.

“Do you?”

Gods, Zuko wished Sokka would at least talk in full sentences. “Do I what?” He tried to make his voice as gentle and patient as possible. 

“Do you like women and men? Ugh, I don’t know. I guess that doesn’t really matter.” Sokka scrubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t even know what I’m trying to ask.”

“Just dudes.”

“How did you know? Arg, that’s a stupid question, too! Who was the first guy?”

“Do you want like, an autobiography of my sexual history, Sokka?” He wasn’t totally opposed to talking about it, but he had no idea how much Sokka would want to hear, or even what he was really looking for.

“Ah! When you put it like that.... maybe an abridged version?”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure. I told you, I’ll tell you anything you want to know. But you gotta stop me if it’s like, too much, or something.” Zuko was fifty percent certain this was going to go terribly wrong.

“Deal.” Sokka was sitting up in bed again, with an eager expression. Actually, he looked exactly like he did the night before, the first time he asked Zuko to ‘tell him a story.’ Zuko smiled. He really did like this stupid boy a lot.

“So, when I turned fifteen my crew started inviting me out on shore leave. I think they thought it’d be funny. I didn’t even know what they were doing. I went with them one time, but then hightailed it back to the ship when I figured it out. I never joined them again, but I did kinda follow them? A bit. After that.”

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck again. This was not an interesting story, but it was leaving him feeling vulnerable. 

“One night I was poking around the brothels and I found some boys, teenagers, maybe just a couple of years older than me. And there was one kid in particular and well, I guess he knew what I was looking for.” 

Zuko paused, but Sokka’s body language did nothing to indicate that he should stop. 

“So, we just made out a bunch and he blew me and that was great so I let him finger me a little but I got angry when it hurt and kinda, shoved him through a wall? The Earth Kingdom noble on the other side was none too happy to be interrupted so I ran, again.”

“Sounds about right.” Sokka said. Zuko rolled his eyes at him and continued.

“Anyway, there were a few more similar incidents like that. I was um, not ready for a relationship at that point. But when I was on my own in the Earth Kingdom, I realized a few things.

One, that sex doesn’t have to be transactional. Two, that intimacy is probably better when you’re not an angry, miserable asshole. Three, that just cause I’m into men doesn’t mean I have to hide myself in shadows all the time.”

“How in the world did you figure all that out on your own?” Sokka seemed floored. 

“I didn’t. That time away from Uncle was horrible, but when I was at my lowest, Agni smiled on me and I made a friend. He was probably twice my age, but he didn’t demand from me, the way I tried to do with those sex workers. My first time um, ‘going all the way,’ was with him. He let me take control, but guided me through the whole thing. It was really moving.”

Zuko was not going to tell Sokka how much he cried when he started to unpack all the shame he’d been carrying. Or how those experiences precipitated the shift in his understanding of himself, the one that ultimately brought him to confront his father and join Aang.

“I spent a few weeks with him. He nursed me back from the brink of starvation. But, one morning, he told me it was time to go. I knew he was right. That afternoon, I ran into you guys fighting my sister and joined back up with Uncle.”

“Wow, yeah, you seemed pretty unnerved, from what I recall.” Sokka tried to remember the chaotic day. 

“Do you want me to continue?”

“For sure, we’ve got a couple more years yet to cover.”

“There was only one more guy, during that time. The first boy I really dated,” he paused, trying to figure out how best to work his way through this next part, “was a kid I met on the way to Ba Sing Se.” 

Sokka nodded like he was trying to show he was listening, not like he was jumping to any rash conclusions.

“Anyway, he was really, um, confident in his sexuality. I got the impression that once he was hooked on someone, it didn’t matter what gender they were. He was the first person that actually courted me, pursued me.

We messed around a bunch but we also, like went on dates. I dunno. I mean, we were both in the walled city to kinda start over, to lead a different kind of life from the ones we had before. I guess I let myself believe that being out and like, in a real relationship, could be part of that.

Anyway. The sex was awesome. He was down to try anything and I guess I felt safe enough because that was the first time I actually let someone fuck me, instead of having to top all the time.” Zuko stopped. Was that too much?

“You must have really trusted him.” Sokka stated matter-of-factly.

Zuko almost snorted. “Not really; it was just a lot of fun.”

“Well, I trust you.” Sokka muttered, quiet enough that Zuko wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear.

But he did hear. And he knew what the other man was suggesting. His dick stiffened at the thought. He forced himself to continue his narrative. 

“Then before I knew it, I was the Fire Lord and -“

“Hold up. What happened with Mr. Versatile?” 

“Seriously? How are you so bad at naming things?”

“What? I think that’s pretty reasonable given the context and all. Did you love him?”

“Ugh, Sokka, you hopeless romantic.”

“Hey! It’s a perfectly valid question!”

“I don’t know. I don’t think we could have ended up together or anything. I sort of left Ba Sing Se rather abruptly. And, I heard he died.”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

Shit. He was putting the pieces together. 

“Seriously?! First Katara, then you! Forget it, I’m calling this off. Let’s go back to being mutually pining idiot bros.”

“Sookkkkaaaaaa. He wasn’t that bad! You met him at a different point in his life.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Turning over a new leaf and all. I mean I can’t say he wasn’t hot.”

“Seriously.” That silence descended again. 

“Are you okay?” Sokka finally inquired. “I mean did anyone know? Did anyone, like, help you process it?”

“No, not really. You know, there was a lot going on when I left the Earth Kingdom. And I didn’t find out about what happened under the lake till I was with you guys.

Actually,” he’d almost forgotten the night after that horrible play. “I did talk to someone about it. Once.”

“Who? Aang? I bet he knew what to say.”

“Um no, someone... else.”

“Katara?! It was Katara wasn’t it?!” Sokka shook his head and Zuko could not tell what he was thinking. Until they made eye contact. Then Zuko squirmed.

“Hold. Up. Katara knew you were gay??  Oh my gods. Oh my gods.”

“What? Sokka! What’s the matter?”

“Katara knew!”

“We’ve established that!”

“No! She knew you liked me. She knew I liked you! Before I even knew!!”

“Oh. Probably. I wasn’t being subtle.”

“You weren’t being obvious!“

“Okay, so your sister knows. Nothing we can do about that, but I’m sure it’s fine either way. She was really good about the Jet thing. Understanding. Not homophobic. It’s going to be fine.”

“It’s going to be fine.” Sokka repeated under his breath, like he was trying to convince himself. “It’s going to be fine.”

“So... any questions?”

“It sounds like it’s been a while, if Jet was your last... partner.”

“I guess so. I mean I’ve been busy with other things.” Zuko wasn’t sure if he should tell Sokka that he hadn’t had eyes for anyone else since the Boiling Rock. He didn’t want to come on too strong, scare him off. He didn’t want Sokka to think he’d somehow been grooming him, setting him up to take this trip for the past year or something. Because he hadn’t been planning it, but he’d certainly been wishing for it.

Maybe Zuko could have nice things. 

Just this once. 

As a treat. 

“Alright, I’m going to go get changed. Take a little time to myself.” Sokka climbed out of bed and started to leave the room.

“See you at breakfast?” Zuko asked, hopefully.

“I don’t think so. I’ve got some stuff to work out. On my own.” Zuko hoped he was imagining the tinge of coldness he felt on those last three words.

“Okay, I understand. Find me if you need me, though.”

By the time Zuko had finished with his shirasu and rice, he was feeling anxious. He vacillated between going to Sokka or letting him be, and ultimately decided to have Panuk bring him breakfast, under the pretense that the boy wasn’t feeling well. As the chef packed up a meal, the Fire Lord collected a blank scroll and an ink and brush set. He handed the art supplies to the sailor and prayed to Tui and La that he wasn’t embarrassing his friend by unintentionally allowing the older Water Tribesman to believe he was seasick. If he had inadvertently misstepped, hopefully the food and gift would be enough to secure forgiveness.

The rest of the day dragged on painfully as the sun refused to move across the sky. Zuko roamed about the ship, trying to remember how he filled his time at sea for three whole years. He practiced his forms over and over but finally determined that much of his time simply must have been consumed by brooding.

When Sokka came above deck for dinner, Zuko was relieved. When the blue-clad boy took his hand under the table, he was overjoyed. Whatever Sokka needed all that time alone for had evidently resolved itself.

The two stayed up late with the crew while Lt. Jee led a rousing music night, sitting close together near the bond fire, laughing at the ruckus and joining in when they could.

At the end of the night, they walked the corridor to their rooms holding hands and smiling. When they stopped at Sokka’s door, Zuko paused before giving Sokka a peck on the lips and saying goodnight. As he turned to head across the hall, Sokka grabbed his arm.

“Hey, I thought you were staying over my place tonight.”

Happiness rose in Zuko’s chest till he was sure it would burst from his throat like the breath of fire. 

“I’d like that,” he responded quietly. “Let me go grab my pajamas.”

When Zuko got back to his neighbor’s room, the door was ajar. He slowly pushed it open to find Sokka waiting in bed, a paintbrush in his mouth, in the same exaggerated position the prince found him in when he was waiting for Suki. 

“Well, hello.” Sokka purred. 

Zuko didn’t know whether to cream his pants from his fantasy being fulfilled so unexpectedly, or burst out laughing from the absurdity of it all. 

By some uncharacteristic stroke of luck, he managed to do neither. Totally straight-faced he asked, “waiting for someone?”

“Been waiting a while, actually. Just didn’t know it till now.”

Zuko approached him slowly and perched on the edge of the bed. That’s when he noticed the art across the room. Hanging above the chabudai were three portraits done in the inks Zuko had sent down earlier that day. 

Sokka hopped up from the bed and practically bounced to the table where he had been working. Zuko followed, genuinely curious to get a better look.

“I painted them.” He boasted, proudly. “Can you tell who they are?”

Zuko could tell, easily. Sokka’s art had really improved since the group picture he sketched a year ago. 

On the right was the Water Tribe princess, eyes cast down, her hair glowing, backlit by a giant full moon. In the middle was Suki, her posture relaxed and face bare, but still holding a fan in each hand; her troupe of warriors stood around her. On the left was Zuko. He was wearing nondescript clothes and lose hair, with a little smile on his face. The background was a stylized depiction of his throne, with the eternal flame burning above it. But between the Fire Lord and his throne, a little off to the side, was a small and less detailed portrait of Sokka.

“I can,” Zuko answered plainly, still trying to figure out what exactly the collection meant.

“I painted them,” Sokka repeated, “to help me figure out my story.”

“Did it? Help, I mean.”

“Yeah, I think it did.” Sokka responded. “These are the two I loved before you. Um, before I realized my attraction to you was something more. Like it had been with them, you know?” Both boys had their eyes fixed on the wall in front of them but Zuko nodded anyway. He was afraid if he turned his head, Sokka would lose his nerve.

“It was so easy with them, to realize what it was. I’m sorry I was such an idiot.” He turned to Zuko and he looked serious and resigned.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re not an idiot.” Zuko took his hands in his. “It is what it is. We’re here now. We have plenty of time.”

“Also, I was kinda like, worried? About what they would say. If they knew. 

So I painted them.” Sokka paused. 

“You painted them.” Zuko urged him to go on. 

“I painted them. And I talked to them.”

“What did they say?”

“This is Yue,” he gestured towards the princess. “You um, actually met her for a minute, but you probably don’t remember.”

“I remember her.” Another thought of how awful he was earlier in this incarnation. He tried to keep his expression blank, open. This was Sokka’s time. He already got to tell his story.

“Anyway, she um, she was raised to be very traditional. But in the end, she made her own choice, and the people that loved her, the ones that really understood her, they supported her decision. I like to think that after her transition, she gained an even wider perspective, being a spirit and all.”

“After she turned into the moon?” Zuko guessed. He had to ask. 

“Yes. Why do you say it like that? We’ve talked about this.”

“Um, not really.”

“Do you... do you not even know what happened? After Zhao invaded the North??”

“I mean, I saw it in the play...” 

“You learned an awful lot from that spirits damned play.” Sokka sounded exasperated. “We can talk about our parallel experiences of this war another time. Don’t think I don’t have questions about how you actually got that scar.”

Zuko flinched like he been slapped. There really was a lot they hadn’t talked about. He had totally forgotten that the Gaang was likely never told about that defining moment in his life. The cowardly part of him had hoped Uncle would have told them, the way he’d explained it to his crew.

Sokka saw the way the way Zuko bristled and turned inward, his face no longer inviting him to continue.

“Oh man, I’m sorry. This isn’t going well, is it?” This time he took Zuko’s hand and squeezed. “Buddy, babe, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. It doesn’t matter; I don’t care. I mean, I care, but it’s totally fine if you have things you don’t want to talk about.” His eyes were pleading for forgiveness. 

“It was Ozai.” Now it was time for Sokka to flinch. “I was thirteen. I spoke out of turn. I was trying to save people. It was naïve of me. But I wasn’t wrong. I think it became this, like, Fire Nation secret. But there were rumors throughout the Earth Kingdom. I’m sorry. I thought you knew.”

“I am so sorry. I did not know.” He paused. “It wasn’t in the play.” Sokka was obviously trying not to grin.

It was fine. Zuko was over it. He was actually pretty glad Sokka wasn’t making more of a big deal about it. Zuko punched him in the arm any way. Cheeky brat. 

“Ouch! Thanks, Toph!” Sokka whined. 

“Hey, that’s just how Toph shows affection.” Zuko shrugged, a grin overtaking him as well. 

“Well if that’s how we’re going to start showing affection, our sparing is gonna be brutal.”

Sokka dove at him, knocking him sideways. The two boys grappled for a while till they were out of breath from hysterical laughing, more than the exercise. They ended up with Zuko straddling Sokka’s hips, pinning him to the iron floor and mercilessly tickling his ribs. 

“Yield! I yield!” The smaller boy shouted between fits of giggles. Zuko tumbled off of him to lay side by side and took his hand. How wonderful it was to be able to take such liberties with his best friend. Slowly they regained their breath.

“I think you were trying to tell me something important.” Zuko reminded him, as he sat up to look again at the trinity of portraits on the wall.

“Yeah... well I mean, you know Suki pretty well already.” Sokka hesitated.

“Sure, but not the way you know her.”

“True. I think I’ll always love her, we just didn’t work out. In the end, she had to go back to her girls on Kyoshi. I thought about her a lot today, about conversations we had, about how I’d seen her react to other things. About that time Chit Sang assumed we were both dating her. Man, maybe he was on to something.” Sokka wagged his eyebrows at Zuko. 

“Yeah, that would have been... weird.” Zuko hoped he wasn’t blushing at the thought, but he felt like he’d been caught at something. 

“That would have been awesome! Anyway, I’m not trying to out anyone, but I’m pretty sure she’s bi, too.”

“I could see that.”

“She has a lot of respect for you. I’m pretty sure she’d be glad to know we’re, um, together.”

“What’s the third picture for?”

Sokka made eyes at him like, really?

“Weeeeell, that’s you.” He rushed on, “And like, I know your duty is to your people, to your throne, and I’m not trying to get between you and your duty! But like, there was no place for me when Yue became the moon, and there was no place for me with the Kyoshi Warriors, but maybe, there could be a place for me... with you.”

Zuko’s heart almost beat out of his chest. Yes, yes there could absolutely be a place for Sokka with him. He would do whatever needed to be done to make sure there was a place for Sokka, if that was what he wanted.

“Yes,” he said, “there is a place for you with me, if you’ll take it.”

Instantly, Sokka was leaping for him again, but this time it was to embrace him. The Water Tribe teen was sitting in his lap, arms encircling his shoulders as he kissed him hard on the mouth. There was a new need in this kiss and Zuko responded as if every kiss he had ever participated in was practice for this moment.

Breaking away, Sokka confirmed his answer with words, “I will take everything you have to give me.”

He said it like a promise and Zuko saw lust burning in blue eyes like fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, we stan Bato/Hakoda. Stay tuned for my polyamorous Bato/Hakoda/Kya triad parenting epic. 
> 
> The Jetko headcanon of “Zuko talks to and is comforted by Katara regarding Jet’s death after the Ember Island Players” is such a good platonic Zutara moment, and is not my own creation. One particularly fantastic rendition of this scene is “there’s a dead man clinging to my aura” by cougarlips. This is what I had in mind when writing Zuko’s memory of their conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

The days at sea passed slowly but Sokka was nothing if not resourceful. Between pai sho, music nights, and sparring with Zuko and Taqtu, he felt like he was on vacation already! Plus, being courted by the reigning monarch and commander of the Dragon’s Claw certainly had its perks. Somehow the man kept him supplied with a seemingly endless stash of ink and scrolls. Sokka took the opportunity to improve not only his painting, but his calligraphy as well, studying under his boyfriend’s steady hand.

He quickly fell into a loose routine. He was friendly with all the crew, connecting with each man over various shared interests. Lt. Jee in particular spot in Sokka’s heart due to his intolerance of superstition and bullshit, generally.

Still, the boys were committed to keeping their blooming romance private.

Apparently, that didn’t mean Zuko wasn’t going to steal kisses and butt slaps every opportunity he could find. That boy knew each nook and cranky of his ship, and Sokka found himself pushed into dark corners and yanked into storage recesses multiple times on any given day.

At first, he was genuinely surprised at being ambushed. Then, he was worried about what the crew would think of the two of them messing around if they got caught. Would they assume Sokka was trying to seduce the Fire Lord for the Water Tribe’s political advantage? Would they lose respect for Zuko if he carelessly tumbled out of the closet, both literally and figuratively? Was Sokka ready to have a dozen older, male, sailor, mostly Fire Nation, barely-acquaintances that he has to spend the next few weeks in relatively close quarters with, know about his brand new sexual proclivities with which he himself had hardly become comfortable? Not really.

And yet.

And yet, every time Zuko caught him, a rush of excitement flooded his body and clouded his mind. Which is how they came to be making out behind a small pile of crates in the cargo hold. They’d been passing in the hall, Sokka on his way to his room and Zuko heading above deck, when suddenly Zuko grabbed him by the hand and quickly lead him here, as sneaky as could be.

Sokka was putty in the older boy’s hands. He never would have expected he’d enjoy being pressed up against a wall, Zuko’s hot mouth on his, his hands on his chest, waist, ass, legs slotted together, their hard cocks rubbing through thin fabric, as much as he did. He enjoyed it very much, actually.

They broke apart for a breath at the exact moment that Panuk’s shadow darkened the doorway. Sokka yanked his partner down as he dropped to the ground, but the clatter only drew more attention their way. Panuk entered the room and paused. Sokka could feel his heart beating in his ears and wondered if anyone else could hear it. Zuko, squatting between his spread legs, was wearing the most maniacal grin Sokka had ever seen. He shook his head goodnaturedly at the recklessness the firebender was showing, and wondered what else he may have learned from Jet.

Panuk stopped with his back towards them, moved a few boxes to the floor and hoisted a small barrel to his hip. With that, he went to leave the room, but pausing in the doorway he looked over his shoulder with a smile. The sailor gave the shallowest of bows, and then he was gone.

All of Sokka’s breath came rushing out of him while Zuko laughed. “Do you think he knows?” Sokka winced.

“Oh, he definitely knows!” Zuko laughed harder.

“Shut up!” Sokka whisper-shouted.

“It’s fine!” Zuko wiped his eyes and settled down. “Sokka. It’s fine. He’s not gonna tell anybody.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do. Don’t worry. Now where were we?”

~•~

But Sokka did worry. A little. He worried a little for the rest of the day. He worried a little when Zuko slapped his butt on the way up the narrow stairway. He worried a little when Zuko put his hand on his knee under the dinner table. He worried a little when he saw Panuk look their way, and he worried a little when he saw the sailor smile.

When he finished his meal, he wanted nothing more than to go crash in bed till everyone else was asleep, then sneak up on deck to watch the stars. He got up with his dish and asked the chef if he wanted any help, fully expecting his offer to be declined (as it always was). Instead, Panuk spoke up.

“I could use the help; Taqtu wasn’t feeling so good today. I’d like to send him to bed early, if you don’t mind.”

Taqtu looked surprised by the consideration.

Zuko didn’t look surprised at all.

“Of course!” He tried to sound chipper, but dread welled up inside of him. He could swear he heard his boyfriend snicker. When did Zuko get so mean?

He grabbed a few more dishes on his way to the washing station and hoped he didn’t drop them like the first night. By the time he put them down, his hands were shaking.

Panuk came into the little kitchen as the other men dispersed from the table to their own destinations.

“Hey, little brother, everything cool?” Panuk put his hand on Sokka’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah, fine, super cool, real chill,” Sokka rambled.

Panuk walked to the other side of the room and started packing away some of the ingredients the chef had used to prepare their meal. Their backs were to each other, and that seemed to help Sokka’s hands stop shaking. The younger man began washing the dishes, and as he filed the rack, the older man spoke.

“I already knew, you know.”

“Excuse me?” Sokka choked out.

“I knew that first morning, when I came back for your breakfast dishes, I saw you painting his portrait. And well, it’s not like you’re some devout Fire Nation citizen professing his loyalty to the monarchy.”

“Umm.” Sokka didn’t know what to say. What could he say?

“I take it this is kinda new for you guys?”

“What do you mean by ‘this’?” he stammered out, still hoping he was misunderstanding. 

“Whatever you and the Fire Lord were doing in the crate room.” Sokka could hear the smile in his voice and gave up.

Zuko knew Panuk knew and didn’t seem to care. Perhaps he could not care, too. It’s not like he was embarrassed about it; he’d never been embarrassed about his relationships before. And it’s not like anyone was going to openly hassle him about it - everyone knew Zuko would never stand for that.

“As a matter of fact, yes. We just recently discovered our affections were mutual.” He tried to sound nonchalant as he kept washing dishes.

“Good for you,” Sokka was startled by a slap on the back and looked over his shoulder at the source of the smack. “you certainly could do worse. If you need any tips, feel free to ask.” Panuk winked.

“Excuse me?” Sokka squeaked, for the second time.

“Look, we all know the deal. The Southern Tribe was decimated by the war. Didn’t all the men leave? I’m just saying, I doubt your granny taught you how to give a proper blowjob.”

“I think I gotta go now. To bed! Not feeling well!” He trailed off as he ran out of the room, wiping soapy hands on his pants.

When he got to his room, he was surprised to find Zuko waiting for him there.

“Arrg,” he groaned, too tired to realize he should filter that.

“What, not happy to see me?” Zuko teased.

Sokka ignored him and started getting changed.

“What did Panuk have to say?” He pried, a little more serious.

“Ah, nothing much - just, you know, checking to make sure I know how to _properly service_ the Fire Lord.”

“How nice of him. Wait, he didn’t ask you to-“

“No!”

“Good.”

“How’d you know he knew?” Sokka had to stop himself from wringing his hands. 

Zuko shrugged, “just had a feeling.”

“How do you know he won’t tell anyone?”

“Soooookkaaaa, he’s gaaaaay!” Zuko wailed, throwing his head back. 

“Oh. That makes sense. I guess.” Sokka admitted. “Still...”

“Sokka, is everything okay? You seem really worried about us, like, being together...”

“It’s not that, it’s just, like everything’s so easy for you and, I don’t, I mean, I don’t want people thinking it’s, like, um different from how it is.” 

“What do you mean?”

Sokka threw his arms in the air. “Oh I don’t know, that I’m maybe seducing the Fire Lord for the Water Tribe’s political benefit? Or that I’m not even actually gay I’m just like, bored or something? Trying to get spoiled with free vacations? Arrrgh! I DON’T KNOW!”

“Is that how it is?”

“What? No, of course it’s not! Are you listening? I don’t want people thinking it’s that way because it’s NOT that way.”

“So how is it?”

“It’s, what do you mean ‘how is it?’ It’s, you’re my best friend. You’re hot as hell. Apparently, I’ve had a crush on you that even my sister knew about, probably for over a year. And now you like me too and I just, I just think about you all the time and when you kissed me, it’s like my whole world changed and I just, I just don’t know how to navigate this one but I never want to go back because I never want to not be with you, but Zuko, Zuko, it’s so complicated and what if we can’t, you know, what if we can’t really be together, like after these weeks? And what if -“ he fell to his knees, hands covering his face.

“Shh,” Zuko slipped off the bed onto the floor, “I’m sorry. Listen, I should have been more considerate. I know this represents a big shift for you. We can work through that, however you want. But,” he pulled the other boy’s hands from his face, “look at me. I told you there’d be a place for you with me. I meant it. I mean it. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Sokka nodded a little bit, like he wanted to believe it so badly, he was willing to. He let the sheer force of his desire overcome his rational apprehensions.

“And fuck what anyone thinks.” Golden eyes twinkled and Sokka knew what Zuko had endured to be able to state such a thing so plainly, and mean it. 

He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend lightly, just for confirmation he was real. 

“I still need to get changed.” Zuko stood and extended his hand, “Come to my room with me?”

Sokka sat on Zuko’s bed while he undressed, lost in thought, but no longer troubled. He hardly noticed when the shirtless firebender came to him, nudged his knees apart and once again took his face in his hands.

“So, I take it you’d like me to be a little less handsy in public,” he smirked, “but is it still okay for me to feel you up in private?”

He leaned down and kissed him hard without waiting for an answer and Sokka could feel Zuko’s smile on his own lips.

“Spirits, yes,” he exclaimed against his lover’s mouth.

Zuko ran his hands down Sokka’s chest and ducking under the hem of his shirt, rubbed his bare belly upward. Sokka took the cue and ditched the garment so they once again matched in their charcoal sleeping pants.

Hot hands were holding his face again, but only for a moment before fingers ran through his hair then squeezed his shoulders and smoothed over his back. He was lost in the touch.

Sokka wanted to pull him down on him, to feel more than hands against his skin, but he liked it when Zuko led, so he forced himself to be patient. He deepened their kiss, hoping to get his want across telepathically.

Instead, Zuko pulled his mouth away to plant kisses on the top of his head, carefully releasing his wolf tail and slowly massaging his temples. It felt so good that he couldn’t be mad. Still, he pouted and hugged the other man’s tummy, since it was right in front of him.

Zuko chuckled quietly and gently kneaded the little muscles at the back of his neck, slowly making his way across his shoulders and down his back till the paler man was almost bent over him.

Sokka could feel Zuko growing firm against his chest and was amazed at how his partner seemed to get so turned on just by touching him. Spirits, he was the one getting an awesome massage, how did it seem Zuko was getting just as much pleasure from giving it?

“You like this?” Zuko asked, rubbing the small of his back. 

“Mmhmm,” Sokka confirmed, humming against his stomach.

“Then lie down.” 

Sokka hated to leave the snuggly warm body in front of him, but he trusted Zuko implicitly, and the tone of his voice made it clear that the suggestion was more than a request.

He lay back and, catching sight of his shirtless boyfriend, he blushed. There was something smoldering in those deep golden eyes and he questioned how so much blood could be flowing to his face and his cock at the same time.

Zuko bent over Sokka and kissed him lazily. Now Sokka’s hands were in his hair, on his back, holding him close. He could feel his heartbeat against his own and he could feel his erection against his own, as well. They’d been making out for days, but Sokka was starting to think he was ready for something more.

“Can I take off your pants?”

Sokka’s heart skipped a beat. This was escalating quickly. “Um, I think so?”

“That’s not a ‘yes,’ buddy.” the Fire Lord paused with hands on Sokka’s hips.

“Um, yes?” He squeaked, and lifted his butt accommodatingly.

Zuko slowly shimmied his pants down his hips and under his bottom. When his cock sprung free, the firebender locked his eyes on it as he asked, “have you ever had a blowjob, Sokka?”

Socka’s breath caught in his throat. Zuko’s eyes moved up to his own and Sokka knew he expected an answer. “Just once. It was her first time,” he added.

Zuko casually discarded his pants without breaking eye contact.

“Well, lucky for you, I’ve done this before.”

His voice was so confident and sure. Sokka tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He willed himself to just go with it, no expectations.

Zuko’s hands rubbed up the front of Sokka’s bare thighs, his thumbs dipping in the creases where legs met body as he combed through short hairs and pressed on the lowest part of his lover’s abdomen.

All of Sokka’s breath left him when he finally felt hot hands encircle him. Lifting his head, he feared he’d never breathe again as he watched Zuko’s mouth descend upon him.

“Nnghh,” Sokka bit back a startled groan. 

Zuko set to work instantly, hands and mouth delivering greater pleasure moment by moment till Sokka was writhing on the Fire Lord’s bed.

It was indeed a brand new experience for the Water Tribesman. For the first time in his memory, he was fully in his body. A part of him wondered briefly if that was how benders felt when they were bending. But that thinking part was becoming more and more distant as Zuko worked him into another dimension.

It didn’t take long before Sokka climaxed without warning, but Zuko didn’t mind.

As Sokka’s mind reunited with his body, he opened his eyes to find his boyfriend gently stroking his softening dick and looking at him with such a serene expression of love he could cry. Instead he drew his legs up and rolled over, covering his eyes with his arm.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko asked worriedly, “are you okay?”

“Yes,” he managed to whisper, “just sensitive.” He was referring to his nethers, but realized the description could be applied to his entire state. He rolled back over and offered a sheepish smile. “That was amazing. I have no words.”

“Well that a first! High praise coming from you.” Zuko nudged him to the wall side of the bed and climbed in behind him. Sokka scooted over as Zuko curled his body around his lover. They rested like that for a little while, content in the silence and the subtle movement of the ship.

“Tomorrow is our last full day on the Dragon’s Claw,” Sokka reminded. “We should be at the Earth Kingdom coast by sunrise the next day.”

“Then we’re in for what, a three day’s hike to the institute?”

“Eh, two and a half if we start out early and the weather holds.” Sokka yawned. “I know it’s not that late, but we’re sleeping here, right?”

“Whatever you like, sweetie.” Zuko lay still and petted Sokka’s hair until he fell asleep.

Zuko was still spooning him when Sokka woke in the middle of the night, jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling, came crashing back down as quietly as possible, and tried not to cry. Somehow, perhaps in a dream, he remembered that Zuko didn’t come.

Spirits, Sokka barely paid him any attention at all after he was finished. He was the worst partner in the world and he was doing a terrible job being gay and how was he ever going to ‘service the Fire Lord’ in a decent manner if he was so selfish and out of touch as to fall asleep in the man’s lap after The World’s Best Blowjob.

He started to get out of bed since clearly he did not deserve these affections, but while he was straddling his sleeping boyfriend, searching for the cold floor with his toe, he realized the task was trickier than he anticipated. Sokka chanced a glance down to find golden eyes glowing in the dark.

“Didn’t get enough before bed?” Zuko teased.

Sokka crumbled back to his his original spot by the wall. “Quite the contrary, actually,” he mumbled.

“Too much?” Zuko turned to face him and discovered Sokka was crying. “Oh no, Sokka, are you ok?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should go,” Sokka babbled.

“Sokka.” Zuko’s voice turned stern. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

He couldn’t bring himself to face him, but that voice compelled him to explain. “It’s just I’m an idiot and here you are being so considerate of me and putting up with all my anxiety and I didn’t even offer to help you out after that amazing um, you know. I’m so sorry, I’m like the worst partner ever and I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t deserve you.” He finally looked over at Zuko with unintentional puppy eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Zuko spoke quietly like he was calming a child. “It’s not transactional, remember? We have plenty of time.” He smoothed his hair slowly. “I’ve been dealing with your neurosis in various capacities for years. I care about you. It’s okay.”

Sokka settled in against Zuko’s chest and willed his heart to slow to a normal resting rate. He shyly kissed his cheek, tears drying on his own face, and asked, “can we go back to sleep now?”

So they did. 


	9. Chapter 9

They were supposed to dock in less than a day and the Dragon’s Claw was having issues. Zuko had spent the whole morning working with the captain and the engineers to get everything back on track and he missed breakfast for his troubles.

It was almost midday by the time he wandered into the kitchen to find something to eat. As soon as he entered the doorway, he froze. It took him less than a second to figure out what he was witnessing.

Halfway across the room, with his back to Zuko, Sokka was doing his damndest to deept-throat a banana-squash. Panuk was standing in front of him, gesturing with his hands and speaking encouraging words. The sailor smiled when the Fire Lord caught his eye and extended his arms toward his kin as if to say, “behold!”

Zuko could feel his cheeks reddening and quickly backed into the hall and out of sight. He’d have to settle for raiding the snacks in his boyfriend’s room, since it was his fault the kitchen was currently unavailable.

The whole walk below deck, Zuko had the sight burned into his mind’s eye. It was a ridiculous scene to have stumbled upon, but it was making him hard for at least two reasons. Make no mistake, that was going to be his cock later; and once he got past the initial excitement over the prospect of an impending blowjob, a deeper meaning surfaced.

He knew how mortified Sokka must have been to seek out the older man’s guidance on the matter. He imagined he was still feeling guilty for not reciprocating the night before. Still, the fact that his friend would subject himself to such embarrassment, just so he could be better prepared to pleasure his lover, was not lost on him. The tenacity that attracted him to Sokka during the war was offering diverse benefits in this time of peace.

~•~

Zuko was startled by the sound of a door closing. Apparently he had fallen asleep on Sokka’s bed, the empty Sweet & Spicy bag by his side. Now he had been caught red-handed.

“What are you doing in here?” Sokka demanded, playfully.

“What are you doing here?” Zuko retorted, still sleepy.

“I came down to pack! And I see you’ve been eating my snacks.”

“Well, I, uh, yes.”

“Were they yummy?” Sokka asked, climbing up on the bed. “At least let me get a taste.”

Sokka kissed him and Zuko let him take his time, lazily searching his mouth with his tongue. He was so relaxed and simply satisfied for the first time in so very long. He wished he could pause this moment and live inside of it indefinitely, with his boyfriend’s frame pressed to his and the taste of candied ginger on their lips.

After a few minutes, Zuko’s stomach rumbled and Sokka pulled away. “Is that all you’ve eaten today? Half a bag of ginger candy?”

“And what was left of the fire flakes,” Zuko admitted.

“There was so much of that left!!”

Zuko shrugged sheepishly.

“Why didn’t you just get food from the kitchen?”

“... kitchen was... occupied.”

“Oh no. Oh. _No!_ ” Sokka looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel.

Zuko was trying to play it cool but a lopsided smile crept to his lips. “It’s okay! I just didn’t want to interrupt your... conversation.”

“Oh yeah, I was just conversing with good ol’ Panuk. Yup, just conversating in the kitchen.”

“So what were you talking about, this time?”

He could tell Sokka wasn’t sure exactly how much of his interaction with Panuk Zuko had seen. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he tested, suggestively.

“Oh, I would.” Zuko purred back. “You weren’t talking about me, by any chance, were you?”

Sokka paused, momentarily lost for words and Zuko pressed on.

“Talking about what a good time I gave you last night? Talking about how you just can’t wait to -“

Sokka’s mouth was covering his own again. Perhaps from fear of what the rest of that sentence was going to sound like. Perhaps from pure arousal anticipating the myriad of things it could have included.

Zuko deepened their kiss and pulled Sokka on top of him. They grasped for each other and Zuko noticed a new intensity simmering in his partner. He gasped as Sokka very intentionally rubbed his growing erection against Zuko’s. It seemed the Fire Lord was not the only one turned on by Sokka’s preparation, earlier that day.

Sokka moaned into his mouth as he pressed their hips together. Zuko could feel his heat building and willed his inner fire to reclaim the energy pouring from his skin. But Sokka was already sweating and clutching at his own clothes like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to shed them yet. He broke the embrace to remove his shirt and immediately set back to kissing Zuko on his jaw and neck.

“What do you want to do?” Zuko asked breathily as Sokka began to suck on his good ear.

“I wanna make you feel good. As good as you made me feel yesterday.”

“I feel pretty good right now,” Zuko replied, capturing the other boy’s mouth in his own as Sokka palmed his chest over his clothes.

“I think I know how to make you feel even better.” On the last word Sokka slinked his hand down between their stomachs and gripped Zuko’s boner through his pants.

A moan escaped his lips as he sank into the pressure surrounding his cock, instantly ready to disrobe entirely. His partner quickly helped him out of his clothes but strategically kept his own pants on, though Zuko feasted his eyes unabashedly on the obvious tent in the front.

The Fire Lord was on his back again with Sokka straddling his thighs. The Water Tribesman was leaning over him, careful not to touch his naked cock, which now jutted fully erect from between his thighs. Slowly, he made his way down Zuko’s pale torso, littering his chest with kisses and caresses, eliciting a satisfying yelp when he paused to pinch pink nipples.

He was very deliberate near his lover’s most recent scar, taking in its detail without touching. But when he reached the man’s happy trail he gave a low whistle, running fingertips through sparse dark hairs, kissing and licking the prominent hip bones that framed the man’s toned belly.

Zuko could tell Sokka enjoyed exploring his form and Zuko was not about to withhold anything that brought the young man joy. Though, truth be told, the Fire Lord was rather liking being on display this way. It would have surprised him if he hadn’t already known this about himself. But something about the way Sokka was handling him, gazing at him, almost examining him in awe, was different from his past experiences. It was clear this was all new for the boy, and it was clear he was liking what he saw.

“Zuko,” Sokka whispered, as if in response to the firebender’s thoughts, “spirits Zuko, you’re _gorgeous_.”

Zuko merely smiled. It’s not like he didn’t know, but it was always nice to be told.

He propped himself up on his elbows to watch Sokka rub both hands down his thighs, his face scant inches from his leaking cock. He tipped his head back and his jaw dropped open as tan hands hesitantly surrounded him.

“Is it ok if I...” Sokka asked nervously. 

“Anything you want, babe; it’s all good.”

Zuko adjusted his position once again and watched as Sokka lowered his parted lips over his throbbing head. His first touch was so naively delicate that Zuko might’ve laughed, if not for all the pent up lust he’d been bottling for so long.

Instead, he shuddered, and undoubtedly taking the reflex as encouragement, Sokka plunged his mouth down the length of his dick.

Eagerness may have made up for part of what he lacked in experience, but the rapid descent only resulted in an epic gag. Sokka pulled away, doubled over and sputtering.

“Shit, Sokka!”

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” Sokka held up a hand as he turned his head, coughing. 

Zuko sat up and rubbed his boyfriend’s back patiently. Sokka’s head was still turned away, though he was no longer coughing. Embarrassment hung in the space between them.

“As sexy as that was,” Zuko started, “that’s a pretty tricky angle. Let’s try another position next time.”

“Next time? Hey, I’m not done with this time yet!” Sokka scooted out from under Zuko’s warm hand. “I just needed a second.” He looked up at his boyfriend, silently pleading for instruction. Panuk should have gone over this part with him. 

“Alright then, on your knees.” Zuko stood, pointing at the tattered skin rug beneath his feet.

Sokka scrambled to the floor immediately, clearly understanding what was being asked of him.

The Fire Lord looked down to his lover standing tall on his knees. Clear blue eyes stared up at him as Zuko gently pulled the leather tie-back from his messy wolf tail.

Sokka licked his lips hungrily as they made eye contact. Zuko gave his own dick two long tugs before pressing the wet tip to Sokka’s waiting mouth. The Water Tribesman instinctively lifted his chin towards the other man’s balls and granted him entry, first past his guarded teeth, then over his hot tongue, and finally to the back of his throat.

“Relax, baby, you’re doing so good.” Sokka’s eyes lit up at the praise. Zuko began pumping his hips, his hand still steadying his cock, slow and shallow, and continued to talk the younger man through it. “It’s okay; you’re doing amazing. Keep your tongue on me. That’s it. You’re a fucking pro. Spirits, Sokka, I love being inside you.”

At that, Sokka reached into his pajamas for his own dick and started pumping furiously.

“Pull down your pants.” Zuko commanded. Sokka let out a small whine as he promptly let go of his erection to drop his remaining garment. “That’s better,” Zuko grunted approvingly. “I wanna see you come while I fuck your face.”

“Uugh” Sokka groaned around Zuko’s cock, which was picking up speed. The kneeling boy was getting close to his edge and Zuko was entranced by how his jerking motions were becoming almost erratic. Still, even as he spilled over his own hand into his crumpled pants in front of him, Sokka managed to keep sucking Zuko until he couldn’t hold back any longer. He managed to pull his cock from that hungry mouth an instant before he came all over Sokka’s blissful face.

Zuko fell backward onto the bed while Sokka wiped his face on a clean section of his soiled pants, and then joined him.

After a few minutes resting naked side by side, Sokka took Zuko’s hand in his and, while still staring at the low ceiling above them, confessed, “Zuko, I gotta tell you, that was the number one most sexy thing I’ve ever been involved in. And one time Suki had all her warriors watch us while she fucked me cowgirl, so...”

“And when exactly did you start to think she might swing both ways?”

“I mean, the girls weren’t allowed to masturbate till we were done.” Sokka shrugged.

Zuko looked dumbfounded. “I don’t understand what difference that makes, but as long as you had fun.” He shrugged. “Seriously though, I’m glad you enjoyed it, you know, with me, just now.” Gone was the confident, bossy, attitude from minutes earlier, but Sokka didn’t seem to mind. He rolled over and planted a kiss on the firebender’s cheek. 

“Welp,” Sokka got up abruptly, “time to get packed up and head to dinner! And I suppose I should have my clothes washed or I’ll be traveling tomorrow in my pjs.”

Zuko watched him as he got dressed and threw his belongings into his blue rucksack, sort of whistling to himself as he went. It didn’t take a lot to notice that he seemed more relaxed and content than he’d been since they boarded the ship. It was almost as if that release had relieved him of an even larger psychological burden. 

“Okay,” Zuko responded, rubbing his neck, “suppose I’ll do the same.” He collected his clothes, slid into his pants, and left for his room. 

~•~

Zuko had been eager to leave the port town since the moment he set foot on land. There was a suspicious undertone in the otherwise respectful speech of the Earth Kingdom dockhands that made the Fire Lord painfully conscious of his role and all its history.

Now, as they began their hike up the first mountain, he was feeling grumpy. They’d only been walking for about an hour, but his body was not used to trekking with a pack on. At least he had convinced Sokka to let Panuk make the journey with them, to assist with the load. Still, his bag was heavy and the ground was uneven.

He soon found himself falling into a meditative state of body awareness, concentrating only on the next footfall, refusing to look behind to judge how much ground they covered. Eventually, he noticed Sokka talking excitedly with Panuk, only a few strides ahead of him, and looked up. He was pleasantly surprised to find they had nearly summited.

As he took in the wide view of spring in the mountain region, his mood lifted. He cautiously allowed his hope to return. Perhaps it would be a good vacation after all, especially if the herbalists at the institute were a bit more open to him than the sailors and dockhands at the port.

Zuko had paused for only a moment before Sokka was continuing down the trail.

“Hey, wait up,” he called to the Water Tribesmen. “This looks like the perfect spot to take a quick break and enjoy the view.” He needed to catch his breath so he could expend some of his heat without sweating through his clothes.

“Sorry, your Highness,” Sokka responded with a shake of his head. “We gotta keep a quick pace if we want to stay ahead of that nasty weather. Anyway, I picked a great spot to make camp, but it’s a push to make it there before nightfall.”

“Curse you and your maps and schedules,” Zuko muttered, taking a few deep breaths and exhaling as much heat as he could. He hoisted his pack and started walking, pretending not to notice Sokka fixated on the smoke at his lips. 

The day passed quickly and Sokka’s unforgiving pace proved worthwhile when they made it to his planned waypoint in time to watch the sunset. Their camp for the night was at the top of a hill in the middle of a relatively flat expanse, almost halfway between the coast and the institute.

Sokka and Panuk set up their tents while Zuko built the fire. All three were hungry and achey and eager for rest, so they went straight to sleep after they ate. 

The next morning was bright and cool and when they reached the top of the day’s first mountain, storm clouds could be seen from whence they came. 

Sokka, well-rested and quite proud, was glad to share the news that they need not cover as much ground today. In fact, if they traveled as swiftly as they did yesterday, they should be able to make camp in the afternoon and enjoy a swim in a nearby creek. 

This news motivated the two other men, who readily followed the youngest’s lead. 

They arrived at their destination in the hottest part of the day. Sokka insisted they at least pitch the tents and gather firewood before taking a dip in the stream. 

For a moment, Zuko wondered who was the authority on this trip. Sokka seemed so ready to call the shots, and Panuk appeared happy to oblige him. But, pausing with his arms laden with branches, he watched as his boyfriend adeptly staked down their tent, and remembered their first adventure together. 

Sokka knew how to follow, but he certainly knew how to lead, as well. It was clear he was the best man for the current job, and Zuko smiled to himself because of how fluid everything was with them. 

When camp was finally all set up, Panuk offered to try to catch some fish while the two of them washed up. Zuko was grateful for the sailor’s consideration and he and Sokka headed down to find an easy spot to bathe, while their companion trekked upstream. 

They came upon the beach easily and stripped down without a second thought. The water was fresh from a mountain spring and chilly from the melting snows. The plan was to wash up as quickly as possible and then dash back to the warmth of the campfire and their blankets.

But, as Zuko hastily washed off a layer of grime with a liberal dose of powdered soap, Sokka charged him. As soon as he looked up, it was clear the darker boy intended to tackle him, but Zuko had to only turn out of the way a tiny bit and Sokka was instead sliding past his slippery chest and careening face first into the icy water.

Zuko cracked up laughing as Sokka emerged, sputtering, and sent a splash in his direction, warmed to almost-hot by his bending.

“Ahhh!” Sokka cried out in surprise, “that’s hot!” For a second, the firebender feared he had burned him and rushed over to make sure his boyfriend was okay.

But Sokka only clung to him, “warm me up,” he begged. “I forgot your jerkbending could be so useful.”

“No, you didn’t,” Zuko retorted, good-naturedly and hugged him.

“Wash me?” Sokka asked, sounding small. “I can’t touch myself with these icy hands now that I know what a luxurious river bath could feel like,” he reasoned.

Zuko’s breath left him.

“Certainly,” he answered, not feeling entirely like himself.

There was a little ring of rock a previous earthbender passerby had built at the edge of the creek, just deep enough so one could sit with the water reaching up to one’s chest, the rocks packed tightly enough to slow the movement of water through them. Zuko took Sokka’s hand and led him there.

He sat the boy in the circle of water and warmed it just a bit. Then, placing his hands on the rocks he pushed heat into them, hoping they would hold the warmth while he ran to the shore for the little satchel of soap.

“Wait here just a minute,” he instructed, though it was clear Sokka didn’t plan on going anywhere. When he returned, his boyfriend was lying on his back across the top of the rocks, fully exposed to the afternoon sun.

“The water got cold again,” he said, eyes closed. Zuko couldn’t move. He was suddenly aware how incredibly naked they both were, and he swallowed forcefully as he vowed to himself that he would not be the first to get hard.

“I got the soap,” he answered, clumsily. He sat down near Sokka’s head, straddling the warm rock wall so his head was practically in his lap. Wordlessly, he gently removed the hair tie from his boyfriend’s wolftail and began to work a little soap into a lather.

Carefully, with intention, he massaged Sokka’s scalp, working the oils from dark strands and rubbing the short hairs at the back of his head, which the Water Tribesman had been allowing to grow since he returned to the capitol a few weeks ago.

Sokka purred at his touch. Slowly, the firebender warmed handfuls of water to rinse the suds from his lover’s locks. Once that task was complete, Zuko lowered himself into the pool by Sokka’s side. He began washing the tan man’s chest and shoulders. Reverently, he lifted an arm and lathered the hair he found underneath, cautious not to tickle. He gently washed the first arm, then rubbed the side of his torso, across his belly and up to the opposite armpit, repeating the process there. Again, he rinsed every last bubble away with warmed water.

Sokka’s eyes were still closed and a small smile rested on his lips. Zuko considered that he may have fallen asleep, but surely he’d be fully alert soon enough, because the next handful of lather had a particularly sensitive target.

He warmed his hands the perfect amount before stroking Sokka’s lower belly, towards his pubic hair. With this movement, Sokka cooed, indicating that he was still very much awake and eagerly consenting. Zuko was committed to giving a pleasurable and thoroughly cleansing experience. He stood up and nudged Sokka’s thighs apart a bit so his legs fell into the water on either side of the wall. Then he took his place sitting on the rocks those legs had just vacated.

With absolute adoration, his warm soapy hands encapsulated Sokka’s privates, stroking and massaging till the boy stood fully erect. The moan Sokka let out was melodious in Zuko’s ears. After gently scrubbing his cock and balls, only slightly more than was necessary, Zuko dared to trace the line back a bit further, in the name of cleanliness, of course.

He shifted Sokka down so his legs draped over his own thighs and ran slippery fingers down the length of his seam. Sokka stiffened but made no indication that he wanted his ass to stop being the center of Zuko’s attention. With reverence, he grabbed his lover’s rear end in both hands, kneading the muscles, occasionally letting his pinkies dip into his asscrack and graze over the taut skin he found there.

Sokka’s breathing was becoming ragged and Zuko could no longer pretend he wasn’t incredibly turned on. He rubbed his lover’s entrance one last time, with just enough pressure to penetrate only the pad of his finger, then promptly rinsed his boyfriend’s lower half.

Sokka’s eyes were still squeezed shut when Zuko crawled over him to kiss his panting mouth. The kiss was devoured hungrily as Sokka pushed up into Zuko’s embrace.

“Spirits, I’m so fucking hot for you,” Sokka whispered as he rutted himself up against his lover.

Zuko felt Sokka’s cock rubbing against his own and lost no time taking them both in his hand to finish the job.

They held hands on the way back to camp, each lost in his own thoughts. Zuko was trying to review the last two weeks of his life, scene by scene, indulging in every memory of how this relationship finally came to be. His pensive mood stuck with him, through their fish dinner, until he nestled into bed next to Sokka in their tent.

“You seem awfully quiet this evening,” Sokka observed, snuggling in closer to his big spoon. It wasn’t very cold out, but the night probably warranted more than the undies they were wearing under the furs.

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About us.”

Sokka bolted upright and turned to face his boyfriend in the dim light. “Is everything alright?”

Zuko reached up and pulled Sokka back down to him. “Shhh. Everything is better than alright. Everything is perfect.”

“You’re perfect.” Sokka replied, with a kiss.

Zuko felt the younger man melt into him as he rubbed his back with familiarity. Sokka’s kisses traveled from his lips to his jaw to his neck and Zuko was soaking up his affection. His hands moved to finger comb straight dark hair as Sokka’s mouth continued to descend down the side of his chest and belly, sucking little bruises as he went.

The tent was constricting and by the time Sokka made it to Zuko’s hip, his body was bunched up at his side, sitting on his feet near the other’s shoulder.

Zuko knew what Sokka had in mind when a devious thought came to him. As Sokka nibbled near his groin, Zuko hoisted his partner’s hips over him. Licking up his inner thighs, Zuko could feel both their heart rates pick up and he knew Sokka was about to lose his mind. He was honestly impressed by the boy’s concentration because Sokka kept his pace and direction, until the Fire Lord felt warmth engulf him.

In an instant, he mimicked the action. At last Sokka groaned around Zuko’s cock and he took it as a tiny victory. When Sokka withdrew his mouth to catch his breath, Zuko did the same. When Sokka returned to licking and kissing, Zuko did the same. When Sokka increased his depth with each bob of his head, Zuko did the same.

Feeling close to the edge, Zuko searched for a way to prolong the inevitable. “Trust me?” He asked the cock at his lips.

“Mmhmm,” was the muffled reply.

The firebender quickly flipped them so he was on top, straddling Sokka’s head with his knees. He pulled out of his lover’s mouth and grabbed one dick in each hand, squeezing at the base.

“Ngghh,” Sokka moaned in frustration.

“Shh,” Zuko scolded, harshly.

Sokka froze. After a minute, Zuko could feel his orgasm subside and estimated his partner’s had as well. Slowly he began pumping his fists, simultaneously littering Sokka’s sensitive groin with kisses. Eventually, he took the other boy’s cock back into his mouth and Sokka eagerly followed suit, grabbing his butt and pulling him into himself. Zuko let him set the pace but continued thrusting when his hands fell away.

Pumping the Water Tribesman’s spit-slickened dick with his hand, he leaned farther to take both brown balls into his mouth. He could feel Sokka shudder and slowed his hand, almost to a stop. He heard more frustrated moaning as Sokka picked up the pace, no doubt hoping Zuko would take the hint and return the favor.

But the Fire Lord had other plans. Shifting his focus fully from the pleasure he was receiving, he let Sokka’s balls drop from his mouth one at a time, gently holding the tender skin as it slipped from his lips. Smirking to himself, he regained his grip on the lower man’s bottom and carefully spread his cheeks. Then he set his curious tongue to explore the private valley his fingers had charted earlier that day.

As he prodded at Sokka’s puckered entrance, Zuko heard a yelp. He paused for a second and noticed Sokka had stopped sucking his dick. He looked towards Sokka through the narrow gap between their bodies to find the other boy’s head cocked to the side, jaw still hanging open, eyes fixed on Zuko’s movements near his nethers.

“You like it?” He asked, his voice low and hoarse.

“Uhhh,” an inconclusive response, except for the slight nod of his head.

Zuko dove back in, neglecting the boner against his neck almost entirely in favor of playing with his asshole. He covered the area with open mouthed kisses, while gently passing his finger up and down his crack, spreading out slickness and decentralizing stimulation. It had been a while since Zuko had been on the giving or receiving end of such treatment, but he remembered what felt good and he was determined to make Sokka’s first experience an excellent one.

As he tongued the soft spot directly behind his balls, he slipped a single finger into Sokka’s well-prepped hole. The man beneath him was already writhing with pleasure and his response didn’t seem to change much in reaction to the new addition.

Zuko had planned on making him wait to come but he was truly impressed by the man’s natural endurance. Without warning he brought his mouth back to his cock and sucked hard. At the same time he shoved his finger all the way in and hooked it, hoping to hit his prostate with nothing but luck and instinct to guide him.

Sokka whined and grunted and Zuko knew he was past the point of no return. He kept doing what was working and within seconds he was rewarded with Sokka convulsing under him, come coursing down his throat.

As the cloud of vaporized sweat descended around them, and the haze of lust cleared from his head, Zuko rolled off of Sokka and invited him to join him at the top of the bed. Sokka moved as if his bones had liquified, and his sense of direction had shattered, but eventually he reoriented himself next to his adoring mate. 

He was purring as he snuggled up to Zuko, taking his turn as the big spoon, and wrapped his legs around him. His sense of euphoria was contagious and the two drifted off without another word. 


	10. Chapter 10

Taku was splendid in the spring. Thank the spirits. Sokka had enjoyed himself every day since they arrived, but he was man enough to admit (in the privacy of his own head) that Aang and Zuko’s bleak reviews had left him a bit nervous. Yet once again, Sokka’s instincts had proven right. The weather was perfect, the accommodations satisfactory, and the entire place was in bloom, just as Lu had promised.

The institute was tiny, only twelve students at various levels of apprenticeship under Jingfei and one other instructor. It had only opened up a few months earlier, and the primary dormitory was still under renovation. The students were staying in a few repurposed classrooms in the eastern wing of the instruction hall until it was done.

The Fire Lord and his “traveling companion,” however, were being housed a little ways apart from the campus, in a cottage near the hydropower station. The pump had been used to supplement irrigation in the institute’s early years, during which the small house provided residence for the head gardener, who had also maintained the machinery. Now, the gardens were smaller and tended to exclusively by Jingfei and her students, so the house was generally vacant.

Sokka was so glad they fixed it up for them. It was sparsely furnished and immaculately clean, and Sokka liked spending his time there. The small, stone cabin was basically two rooms. The first: a kitchen area with a table and chairs for dining, a small old couch, and a simple hatrack. The other was a bedroom with two narrow beds, (which they had promptly tied together by the legs) and a washing station. Both had many windows and, when one stood in the doorway between them, one could slowly turn and observe the landscape on all four sides.

The front of the house boasted a field of tall grass and wildflowers, that extended at least a ten minutes walk uphill, until the edge of the campus came into view. This foliage wrapped around one side and Sokka supposed there was a time when all that land was cultivated. The other side looked down over the water wheel, still turning gently in a stream, which opened up to a lake in the distance. The pump was disconnected, but the parts were still in the shed, and Sokka vowed to set it back up one of these lazy days, just to see how it worked. Out the back was a magnificent and imposing mountain that he said he wanted to climb, but knew he probably wouldn’t. They still had the trek back to port in front of them - no need to expend all that energy on an extra hike, just for kicks. Besides, he was getting plenty of exercise in other ways.

Plus, Zuko did not want to climb the mountain.

What Zuko wanted to do was audit courses at the institute. It surprised Sokka, at first, but he was not disappointed. Especially after the Fire Lord reminded him that, as a world leader, it was beneficial to know about and understand various areas and people of the world. He didn’t have to explain that learning about the plants and medicines brought him closer to his mother, or that he’d really like to be able to tell the difference between the white dragon bush and the white jade bush.

As much as Sokka adored the guy, he had literally never gotten time to be on his own, without any urgent duties. So, when Zuko donned a humble green pantsuit and a simple hair pin Toph had bent for him from jade, Sokka packed his bag with everything he would need for his day’s adventure. And while Zuko worked day after day in the conservatory and the classroom, Sokka caught fish, arranged wildflower bouquets, and whittled.

On this particular day, Sokka found himself down by the lake, sitting against his favorite rotting log, working on a project he had started the day after they arrived. Already two thirds of the way done, today he would finish the third item in a series. He took his time searching for a perfect specimen of dry hard wood before he dropped his line in the lake. Then, working the bark loose with his knife, he let his mind wander.

The first few days of vacation had been amazing. The students took turns preparing supper for them each evening, the leftovers of which provided breakfast the following day. All the dishes they’d been served were tasty, nutritious, authentic Earth Kingdom fare, comparable to what Sokka ate in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. Zuko, however, had never tasted anything like the flavors he was experiencing and Sokka knew these amateur chefs were successful ambassadors to the Fire Lord’s stomach.

Each night, for the last three nights, they took long walks, hand in hand, after dinner. Panuk had gone back to the ship, and the people here seemed to know intuitively that there was something special between the two men. No one mentioned it, but Sokka didn’t feel like it was from a sense of taboo. Quite the opposite actually, like they just assumed there was nothing unusual about their union. Sokka was coming to believe they were right. (Zuko already knew they were.)

Each night, for the last three nights, they returned home to their cottage after the sun went down. Zuko lit the lamps and Sokka fetched water for tea and washing. They’d fallen into an easy routine that included Zuko brewing whatever herbal concoction had been gifted to him by Jingfei earlier that day. Then, they’d talk about what they’d done in the hours they were apart. Sokka listened to lists of plant names and descriptions of their functions. Zuko heard about the animals Sokka tracked and cooed over the flowers his boyfriend brought home for him. Each evening he swore to learn more about those specific specimens the following day, so he could share the information with his beloved the next night. Sokka never mentioned the whittling, though. That part was a surprise.

Each night, for the last three nights, the two men ended up in bed long before they planned to sleep; kissing, touching, moving together in the dim lamplight as the stars came out overhead. Each night, Zuko pushed him, gently (always so gently) to new edges he didn’t even know he had. Spirits, every part of him felt like a bundle of nerves on fire when Zuko touched him.

He thought back a few days more, to their river bath, and he could feel his loins warming at the memory. He’d been so in his head about it as Zuko washed his groin, especially as warm hands traveled back to his dirtiest spots. But those fingers on and in his ass were so tantalizing that he longed for greater contact the rest of the afternoon. Then their time 69’ing in the tent, Tui and La, he’d remember that moment as long as he lived.

Each night, for the last three nights, he’d been wanting to ask for more - for Zuko to touch him, to kiss him in this new tender spot - but he couldn’t bring himself to mention it. He shook his head. It was so unlike him to be lost for words, so shy about what he wanted. Hopefully Zuko would start picking up his hints. That drew his attention back to the task at hand.

Now, laying on the ground in front of him, unwrapped on a piece of soft leather, lay two small egg-shaped objects, each with a short, stout trunk, and a flat pedestal. He continued whittling a matching, larger egg, precisely the diameter of his boyfriend’s cock.

He whistled while he worked, excited to see the three graduated plugs in a nice neat row. He already knew what the little one felt like. He’d been wearing it an hour or so, twice a day, while he moved around the forest and the fields. The first time he tried to put it in was uncomfortable. He wasn’t really relaxed or even turned on. In fact, he was approaching it from a purely logical position.

He knew the first time Zuko’s hot finger slipped into his rectum that he wanted to bottom for this man. He also knew that Zuko’s cock was a lot bigger than his finger. Surely that was part of the appeal, but dammit, a man had a right to be a little afraid of such an intrusion.

Sokka, in true rational form, committed to using that new combination of excitement and fear to prepare for the sexy inevitability. His goals were to get used to the feeling of something in his ass, and to develop the control necessary to accept an object into himself without pain.

So when the little plug brought him discomfort before it was fully in, he knew he’d have to change his approach.

Scanning the woods around him, he made sure he was indeed alone. Then he stripped fully out of his clothes, shivering a tiny bit in the mountain breeze. He stood staring out across the water and took some deep breaths. He closed his eyes. On the long inhale, he tensed all the muscles in his butt and pelvic area. As he drew his energy up and in, he imagined a flame growing from the lowest part of his torso and blooming through his chest. Then he exhaled, slowly releasing the muscles and imagining a waterfall of energy pouring from his chest down through the bottom of his body.

He did this over and over, perhaps a hundred times, standing there by the lake, till he was fully relaxed, yet simultaneously buzzing with energy. He opened his eyes, surprised to find himself achingly hard. He hadn’t been touching himself, or even thinking sexy thoughts, but heavens help him to do anything but that, now.

He lay down in a grassy spot, reclined against a particularly soft log and began stroking. He let himself concoct a brand new fantasy. He imagined what might have happened if the Gaang had their proper paperwork at the ferry terminal in Full Moon Bay. He imagined how he might have wandered the deck at night, and perhaps he might have heard a curious noise. In his mind’s eye, he turned a corner and, protected by the shadows of a cloudy night, he watched as Zuko took Jet by the hips and fucked him, over and over.

Sokka sucked his fingers and reached back, more than ready to role play as the deviant teen in his boyfriend’s hands. He rubbed his asshole gently, allowing his mind to come back to the present moment. If he couldn’t get up the guts to have his partner do this for him, he was going to have to figure out how to do it for himself.

He pushed in to his second knuckle and wiggled it a little. He prodded and thrusted and eventually added a second finger. Relaxing was no trouble anymore and soon he was able to push the small plug in without too much discomfort.

This little ritual repeated itself each morning and afternoon and after a couple of days, he could get it in with no problem. This morning he rushed through his routine and met no resistance. This afternoon, he planned to try out the medium one.

Sitting back to admire his work, a wave of nervousness washed over him. It was becoming familiar, but it still made him feel so small and a little unsure. Honestly, it was part of what he liked about this whole thing. He couldn’t wait for Zuko to find out what he’d been doing.

Sokka got up to check his line and added more bait. As he stripped naked, the sun passed its highest point and he was grateful for its dappled rays on his skin. He held the next plug in both hands, cupped like an offering, and tried to quell the nervousness as he began to breathe.

~•~

The next morning Sokka’s bum was feeling sore. He didn’t complain, just kissed his buddy goodbye as he headed off to school. But he stuck around the house for most of the morning, putting off his daily ritual not entirely subconsciously. He decided to haul out those old pump parts and try to get the irrigation wheel to work. It was running perfectly when the herbalist’s white cat Miyuki showed up.

He was not really comforted by her presence. He tried to make small talk, but she refused to pay him a second glance, preferring instead to sniff the air around the pump until her curiosity had been sated. She dipped her head to take a lap of the flowing water and purred approvingly.

From there, she followed Sokka around as he tidied up and removed some wilting flowers from the vase and wandered out into the field to pick replacement blossoms. He spoke to her as he would a friend and unexpectedly found himself talking to her about Zuko.

“I’m just so glad I was able to take him here. Well I guess he technically took me. His boat and all. But he never would have taken time off if I didn’t practically make him. I don’t know what’s going to happen when we get home. Back to the Fire Nation, I mean. I suppose I should focus on the time we have here, before we have to face all that.”

Miyuki nodded.

They went back to the cottage and Sokka gave her a little seal jerky as a treat.

“Ok, so this is kinda awkward but I need to go take care of something,” he rubbed his neck, failing to meet the fluffy creature’s eyes, “privately.”

Miyuki nodded again and walked out the front door. She walked across the field, away from him and away from the woods and away from the university. He watched until her trail was obfuscated by grasses taller than she, blowing in the breeze. He briefly wondered where she could be going; he got the feeling Miyuki had secrets of her own.

When he finally left through the same door, turning in the opposite direction, the sun was high above him. Feeling the press of the day and realizing he was behind schedule, the dark skinned boy jogged all the way to his hiding spot in the woods.

As soon as he arrived, he went through his routine. However, even with being sufficiently relaxed and aroused, the new plug was a tight fit. He used plenty of saliva, but swore he’d have to find something more slippery if he didn’t want to hurt himself. After a little less than an hour, he popped it out and cleaned up.

He hung around the lake till he caught two little fish, one for him and one for his new feline friend. All of a sudden, he realized that he was not going to have time for another stretch session before heading home. Still, Sokka was a stickler for routine and he was not about to break his commitment to himself just because he got a late start on the day.

With full clarity of mind, and a sly smile on his lips, he slid in the medium plug and quickly redressed. Walking home felt scandalous and he wondered if he could keep a straight face through dinner.

Zuko was getting changed when Jingfei herself came to deliver the evening’s meal, Miyuki by her side. Sokka accepted the food graciously and quickly went to retrieve his gift for the cat. When he returned to the door with the little fish, Zuko and the herbalist were chatting.

“I believe you would do well to peruse the plum orchard one of these evenings. The trees are so beautiful when they are in bloom. It is said the sweet fragrance of the plum blossom may impart uncharacteristic wisdom and clarity to those who come to savor it.”

From his crouch on the floor near Miyuki, Sokka wondered if Zuko, too, was reminded of Lu’s similarly cryptic prophesy.

Zuko nodded. “Thank you, Jingfei, for your enduring hospitality and for this suggestion. I’m sure Sokka would be happy to oblige me a walk through your pulchritudinous orchards.”

Sokka dipped his head. “Of course, my Lord.”

Jingfei and Zuko bowed to each other and Sokka watched six feet leave as the door closed quietly behind them.

“ _ Pulchritudinous _ ?” Sokka cocked an eyebrow.

“Your  _ Lord _ ?” Zuko threw the disbelief right back. “I thought you were Water Tribe.”

“The Lord of my heart,” Sokka cooed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. 

The Fire Lord slid playfully from his embrace and went to set up dinner at their table. “So what do you think?” he asked, sitting down. “Do you feel like strolling the orchards this evening?”

“Honestly,” Sokka resisted the urge to shift in his seat. “I think I’d like to head to bed a bit early tonight.” 

It had only been an hour, but the feeling of fullness in Sokka’s backside was becoming too much. Every little movement pulled at his tight hole, which was already stretched as far as it could go. He was itching to take it out, but he wanted to make Zuko proud. The idea that he was soon about to find out what Sokka had been doing for them was making him hard under the table.

“Oh? Are you feeling alright?” Zuko looked concerned.

“Yeah.” He needed to work his magic now. “I’ve just been missing you is all.”

He reached to squeeze his boyfriend’s hand and cast his eyes down shyly, biting his lip seductively. When his dark lashes lifted, he knew immediately that Zuko understood what he wanted.

“I missed you, too,” Zuko replied, his voice already roughening. “Are you still eating? Cause I think I’m done. For now.” The firebender was pushing his chair from the table, eager to excuse himself.

“You bet I’m done!” Sokka practically jumped up and flew to the bed, where he promptly assumed his ‘come hither’ look.

Zuko laughed, “you  _ are _ excited aren’t you?” He sauntered up to his partner and captured his face in his hands, kissing him on the mouth more roughly than usual.

He always seemed to know exactly what Sokka needed. “I am. I just, I've been thinking about this  _ all day _ .” If only he knew.

“Well, what you were thinking about, exactly?”

“This,” Sokka lied between kisses, “you know, making out and stuff.”

“That doesn’t sound very exact to me…” Zuko pried.

“You’ll see,” Sokka muttered, mostly to himself.

“Keeping secrets, are we?” Zuko teased, but there was an edge to his voice, which should’ve been so breathy by now.

Sokka opened up his eyes and saw a fierce lust looking back at him. His heart started pumping even faster as he wiggled out of his shirt.

“I like to know I’m on your mind,” Zuko continued, rubbing his thumbs over hard brown nipples.

Sokka shuddered.

“You are. Always.”

Zuko raked his nails down his chest and pushed him back into the bed. 

Sokka moaned.

“You have no idea -nggh- what you do to me.”

Zuko was looming over him, slowly undressing himself. “Oh no?” he asked. “Tell me what you think about when you’re all alone out there, playing in the woods all day.”

“I, I remember what we’ve done. The night before.” Zuko was hardly even touching him now, just straddling him across his hips, absentmindedly playing with his own hair. But Sokka was so turned on, he was afraid he’d come just from the thought of what was going to happen tonight.

“I think about your hands on me, everywhere, in me. Your mouth on my cock, on my ass. I think about sucking you off. How delicious you taste, how you feel inside of me -argh-“ he bit his lip, hesitating, like Zuko was bending the words out from his soul, “I think about how it will feel when you’re finally inside me, for real, in that way no one’s ever been before.” He could feel his face burning up, but Zuko looked satisfied and that was enough to soothe any humiliation he was feeling.

“Good. Very good.” He leaned over to kiss Sokka, purposely withholding his touch from anywhere but lips on lips, forcing Sokka’s attention to focus on his kiss, so dynamic, always moving. Soka felt like he was vibrating, but he willed himself to be still. To wait for instruction.

“Lift your bottom.” Sokka did as he was told and Zuko stripped off his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. Zuko’s face was still near Sokka’s and when his dick sprung free, the Fire Lord’s eyes flickered toward it, failing to notice anything unusual in the region.

Sokka smirked and Zuko did notice that.

“Are you proud of yourself? Proud of your rock hard dick? Proud of how it swings for me? Proud of how it comes for me, practically on demand?”

Sokka smiled and shook his head, not trusting his voice.

“What are you looking so smug about then?”

Sokka reached up with one hand to pull Zuko in for a forceful kiss. With his other, he took his boyfriend’s fingers and slowly guided them down the side of his body, delighting in the tantalizing touch, and ecstatic for the moment of surprise. Together, they reached past his crotch till they tapped on the base of the wooden plug nestled in his butt.

“Oh. _Oh my_ ,” Zuko said, in awe. “You really have been preparing for this.”

Sokka gave a little salute. “Plan Guy, here.”

“Can I, oh my gods, can I see it?”

“Of course; I’ve been wearing it too long anyway.”

Zuko backed up so his face was inches from Sokka’s ass. The Water Tribesman felt incredibly exposed, but focused on keeping his breathing level. Zuko touched it reverently and Sokka flinched, just the tiniest bit. 

“Try to relax. I want to take it out.”

Sokka pulled up on his inside muscles and released, confident Zuko could see the push and pull. As he relaxed, he felt warm fingers on his rim and breathed out. His partner pulled the plug free and stared transfixed at his gaping hole.

In an instant, Zuko’s tongue was inside him. It wasn’t even startling; it was simply the thing that needed to happen. It felt so soothing and arousing at the same time. Sokka grabbed the sheets, twisting his fists up in them as his boyfriend lathed his hot tongue up and down the length of his crack.

Could he come just from this? He was sure he could. But he wanted to wait; he wanted more.

“Bring your legs up.” Zuko bent him at the knees. “Yeah, like that. Okay, now hold them.”

There he lay on his back, his knees pulled to his biceps, his feet hanging in the air, his ass and dick on full display. For a moment, Zuko just looked at him. Sokka looked back, unabashed in his gaze.

He could see the lust in his lover’s eyes - golden irises crammed into thin rings around giant pupils - but he could also read the adoration in the angle of his head, the curiosity in his slightly parted lips, and the generosity in his flexed muscles.

This man was everything he could ever want, everything he needed.

And all Sokka had to do was be himself. The world leader’s strongest ally. Clever and witty and brave, and submissive as anything.

Time slowed as Zuko reached forward to touch Sokka’s swollen lips, parting them with merely a suggestion. The younger man sucked enthusiastically, running his tongue across the pads like he was trying to scan those fingerprints for future reference. He wedged his tongue between them, pretending they were the legs of a tiny lover. Even Zuko was breathing heavily as he pulled his hand free and drew slippery fingers to the other end of Sokka’s waiting body.

Maintaining eye contact, the Fire Lord slowly probed his boyfriend’s hole. As he slipped the first finger in, Sokka shuddered, anticipating more. Thrusting gently to get him used to the sensation, Zuko added the second finger.

Sokka tipped his head back and clung to his legs as if they were the only thing keeping him from floating away. “Oh my gods Zuko, that feels so good, so much better than when I do it myself. Holy shit, you really are magical,” he babbled.

And then something happened. Zuko nudged a particular spot inside him that made him see stars. And as soon as he saw that maniacal grin, he knew the bastard knew it, too.

“Nnngghh,” Sokka moaned, “WHAT -ngh- was THAT?!”

Zuko chuckled, “thought you’d like that.” He poked it again.

“Aarrgghh!” Sokka was practically shouting now, grateful for their relatively isolated accommodations. The way Zuko curled his fingers was driving him wild. “Please, please Zuko, you gotta touch my dick.” Sokka was ready to beg. “Babe, -ugh-  _ I need to come _ .”

“So do it.” Zuko made it sound like it was no big deal, but his grin betrayed the fact that he knew full well what he was doing. His thumb rubbed under his partner’s balls, as if he was considering his request.

“I? I can’t! I’ve never come without -arg- touching. Before.” He was almost crying.

“It’s ok baby, just focus. Get yourself ready and I’ll tell you when it’s time.”

Zuko picked up the pace, stroking Sokka’s prostate firmly with each passing thrust. He watched as the boy’s balls tightened, almost retreating into his body.

Sokka had tears squeezing out from the corners of his eyes as he tried to shift all his awareness to that little bundle of nerves in his rear. When that failed to bring him closer, he imagined Zuko’s mouth enveloping him.

“Now.” A burst of hot air washed over his dick. He forced his eyes open to look at his lover and saw his mouth hovering near his cockhead, a whisp of smoke billowing from smirking lips.

And he was gone: hot come spurting all over his tan chest. When he came to, Zuko withdrew his hand and licked a single drop from his lip.

A few minutes passed while they cuddled, Zuko still mostly clothed and Sokka damp from the moist towel his boyfriend used to clean him.

Finally Sokka found his voice. “My gods Zuko, I just figured it out.”

“Mmm?”

“You’re a fucking sexbender. I knew you were magic, but, Tui and La, that was a whole nother level. How do you keep constantly surprising me?”

“You’re right. It’s magic.” Zuko shrugged off the compliment.

Another moment ticked by.

“Hey, can I tell you something?” Sokka buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Of course.”

“I dunno, maybe now isn’t the right time.” Sokka hemmed. 

“Whenever you want.”

“Cause, I want to, but it’s like, not about the sex stuff.” Sokka hawed. 

“Sokka, you can tell me anything. Just spit it out already.”

He pulled back and forced himself to look the other in the eyes. 

“Zuko, I am so, so in love with you.”

“Oh babe,” Zuko smiled, “is that all? 

I’ve been in love with you for years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The waterwheel is like a Barsha pump. The cottage and surrounding landscape is based on the little house Howl gifts to Sophie in the movie Howl’s Moving Castle.
> 
> A NOTE OF CAUTION: Do not make your own butt plugs!! Do not insert anything into your butt that is not 100% safe for that purpose. This means stick to real toys from reputable brands. No one wants to go to the hospital with half a carrot lodged in their ass. Do not be that guy. This is a silly/cute idea for a fictional character in a smutty fanfic about a fictional universe. Fiction, people! 
> 
> However, the breathing/tensing/relaxing/visualization thing Sokka was doing? That is real and so fun. Read up on “energy orgasm” if you’re interested.


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko was walking back to the cottage after dipping out of class early, when he saw Miyuki coming down the path with something in her mouth. He hadn’t had much of a chance to get to know her particularly well, but from the way Sokka spoke of her, the little fluff was wiser than one might guess. So, when she stopped directly in front of him and sat down, he paused to give her the attention she deserved.

The item in her mouth appeared to be a bundle of small flowers. Squatting, he put out his hand and she surrendered it to him. The cat waited patiently while he examined the thin branch, gently touching the pale pink blossoms clustered at the end. He looked up at her and suddenly understood the significance of the gift. Today was to be the day for their trip to the orchards.

He wasn’t sure if he or Sokka had been intentionally procrastinating their walk among the fruit trees, but he knew in the back of his mind that the bloom would be coming to an end shortly and that they should not miss it. He tussled the fur on the top of Miyuki’s head as he stood, tucking the twig into his half-up bun. When the cat failed to move out from the path, he paused. Perplexed, he gave her the suggestion of a bow. She nodded, and slinked off through the grass.

When he arrived at the cottage, it was buzzing with Sokka’s energy. He stood in the entry, watching the blue blur dart from room to room.

“Hello!” he greeted.

“Hi!” His boyfriend responded from the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” he inquired.

“Packing for our picnic!” Sokka bounced back into the main room. “I wanted to be done before you got home, but I just saw you coming down the path - you’re early!” He pecked the Fire Lord on the lips with mirth. Grabbing a glass bottle and a small book from the table, he disappeared back through the single doorframe.

Zuko followed him unhurriedly. “Tell me more about this picnic,” he prompted, as he let his hair down.

Sokka looked up and Zuko noticed him swallow hard. “I picked up dinner this afternoon so we could take it to the orchard and try to watch the sunset through the trees. Maybe wait for the stars to come out. It’s going to be a new moon so they should shine extra brightly.”

“That’s a wonderful idea.” Zuko embraced his boyfriend and slipped the wilting branch into his wolf tail, from behind.

“Where’d you get that from?” Sokka reached up to touch the new decoration, somehow recognizing it immediately. “Did you already go without me?” Sokka whined.

“Nope, it was a gift from the spirits. Looks like your plan is perfect, as always.” He quickly kissed the Water Tribesman’s cheek while he fiddled with the flowers, cocking his head like he thought he might be able to see them. 

“Alright, then. Let’s go.”

~•~

When they got to the orchard, Sokka promptly put down a blanket and dropped his pack on top of it.

Stretching his arms, he asked, “walk first, eat second? Or the other way around?”

“Mmm, eat first, then walk, I think.” 

“As you wish, your Majesty.” Sokka started pulling out all sorts of things from his bag.

The institute had provided them with a large pot of fragrant broth and piles of raw ingredients, obviously with the expectation that Zuko would be able to heat the hotpot. Which he did, while Sokka portioned out a variety of sauces and unwrapped a tray of spring rolls. It was certainly more complicated than the picnic fare he had heard of in children’s story scrolls, but the meal prep gave them something to do while they chatted.

In addition to the blanket and meal, Sokka had brought the following:

  * A glass bottle of boiled river water, infused with edible flowers. (“How did you know what to put in here?” Zuko asked, skeptically. “I borrowed this book like a week ago!” Sokka waved the booklet at him. “I bet I can identify every flower in this valley,” he boasted proudly. “But I’m the one spending hours in school every day,” Zuko muttered. “What can I say? I’m an autodidact.” Sokka shrugged and poured them each a glass.)
  * Some sort of telescoping lens that Zuko had never seen before. (“What is it for?” he asked. “It’s for magnifying the stars. Helps you find specific constellations.” Sokka spoke as he pulled his head out of his almost-empty bag. “Our tribe lost a lot of our traditional wayfinding methods when we stopped traveling between the poles. My ancestors wouldn’t recognize it, but I developed it to help us voyage again.”)
  * The unmarked vial from the Fire Nation herbalist. (“Why’d you bring this?” Zuko wondered. “I don’t know; figured maybe it was some sort of condiment or something?” Sokka opened it and poured a drop onto his finger. Smoothing it between his pointer and thumb, he reported, “it feels really slick, almost satiny.” He waffed a little sniff. Zuko was impressed by his caution. “Not much of a smell.” Then he stuck his finger in his mouth. “Don’t just-!” Zuko was no longer impressed. “Eh, not much of a flavor, either. Pretty worthless as a condiment, I guess.” Zuko shook his head as Sokka slid the narrow jar into his pocket.”)



They settled in and began eating, sitting as close as they could, legs pressed against each other, hands brushing past one another on their way to and from the pot. This vacation had been so good for them. Zuko had never felt truly at ease before. But here, with Sokka, he was content, relaxed, free.

“The institute was a good choice, babe. I’m sorry I ever doubted it,” Zuko said.

“Nah, that’s alright. I gotta confess, I had my concerns, but I think this trip is turning out better than even I could have ever planned.”

Zuko loved it when Sokka played cocky. He loved that he knew the boy was right, but also understood the insecurity that laid beneath his boyfriend’s boasting. He loved that Sokka felt comfortable being his whole self around him, when he knew the younger man felt pressure from everyone else in his life to perform and conform, at least a little.

“I love you.” Zuko said it simply. Because it was simple. It was a basic truth of his existence. And it felt natural and good to claim it plainly.

Sokka paused with a morsel halfway to his mouth.

“I love you, too.” But his nonchalance was put on, feigned in a way even Zuko could just barely detect. Almost like he still couldn’t believe it could be so easy.

“It might not be easy, you know, when we first get back.” Zuko tried to read his mind and give voice to his fears. It was the only way they could prepare for the worst and work through it, together. “But, I promise you, we can make it work.”

“Mmm.” Sokka made a thoughtful noise through his chewing.

“Sozin and Roku were lovers, you know?”

“What? Seriously?? Well, you really are a perfect legacy for them,” Sokka laughed.

Zuko chuckled, too. “That’s why Sozin criminalized same-sex relationships; when Roku broke up with him for trying to colonize the world. It was out of spite.”

“Wow, that is some seriously petty shit.” 

“Tell me about it. Dude was dramatic.”

“Like I said: _perfect legacy_.”

Zuko leaned over to kiss his bratty boyfriend.

After their meal, they walked together through the carefully pruned plum trees, enjoying the diverse shades of their blossoms and reveling in the sweet fragrance of their nectar.

They spoke about their days and what Zuko had been learning and what the other students were like. Every so often Sokka would interrupt to point out weeping branches or unusually colored flowers.

“Ooo! See this one here?” Sokka asked excitedly, running up to a particular tree and gently cupping its blossoms. “This is a yae-ume! It’s special ‘cause it has more than five petals.”

Zuko came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He whispered in his ear, “I love it when you get all nerdy like that,” then spun him around, pinning him to the narrow trunk of the fruit tree and kissed him.

Sokka melted into him and Zuko could feel the instant he shifted gears from “amateur botanist” to “wanton lover.” They kissed languidly under the blossoms, heady perfume clouding their thoughts. 

Suddenly, Zuko got an idea. He pressed his hips against his boyfriend’s and groaned. At once, Sokka began untying the rope of his own pants. Zuko was proud of himself for having him trained so well already. He quickly undid his belt and soon they were frotting among the plumb trees, unconcerned by any potential passersby.

Zuko wanted to do this; he was sure Sokka was ready. The semi-public arena was more of a turn on than a real concern. The only problem was the rough tree trunk, the root studded ground - the ambiance was perfect, but the fact of the matter was: there was no comfortable place around them.

Zuko tucked his cock beneath Sokka’s, gently nudging his balls and prodding the space directly behind them.

“Really? Now? Here?” Sokka asked, panting. A smirk settled on Zuko's lips for an instant before he kissed him hungrily in response.

“I mean, I’m game,” Sokka gasped out, as Zuko lay the other man’s dick atop his own and slowly pumped them together, “but where?”

“Right here. Time to put those gorgeous biceps to the test, lovely.” Zuko vaguely considered that he had a responsibility to make this go reasonably well, and perhaps sex in a tree was a bit ambitious for Sokka’s first time. But, it was kind of his method to ‘fly by the seat of his pants’ and if Sokka loved him, surely he appreciated his spontaneity.

“Ok, now.” He stepped back and surveyed the yae-ume in front of him, trying to add an air of certainty to his voice. “Pull down on that branch in front of you. Let’s see if it will hold your weight.”

Sokka looked skeptical, but if he thought the idea was ridiculous, he didn’t let on. Smiling, and with his pants still clinging to his thighs, he turned around and tugged on the branch. When it didn’t shift, he lifted his feet. Satisfied with its strength, the Fire Lord embraced his boyfriend from behind.

“You ready for this?” he whispered.

Sokka gulped and nodded. “No time like the present, right?” Zuko could tell he was nervous as he kissed his lover’s neck.

“Mhmm,” he agreed.

Sokka pushed back into him, reaffirming his consent, and Zuko pulled blue pants to the ground. They both froze as the mysterious jar tumbled from Sokka’s pocket, clattering among the roots and stones.

“Oh my gods,” they said, in unison, realization hitting them simultaneously.

“Is this our ‘time of need’?” Zuko asked, quoting the Fire Nation herbalist.

“Looks like I’m not the only one ‘presenting myself’!” Sokka cracked up laughing and Zuko snorted.

The Fire Lord stopped to pick up the bottle. “Okay, honestly,” he said, “I feel like it’s a sign we should wait till we can do this a little more comfortably.”

Sokka was already pulling up his pants. “I wasn’t gonna say anything, but you’d have to be crazy to think that tree situation was really gonna work.”

“Shhh.” Zuko scolded, fastening his belt. “I was just wondering how crazy you’d let me get.”

“All the crazy, baby. I can take it.” Sokka pressed himself against the Fire Lord’s chest for one more kiss, before they continued on their walk through the flowers. The sun was dropping low in the sky and Zuko had a feeling that the moon was rising, invisible though she may be.

“Well, I don’t feel any wiser, but that was nice,” Sokka commented, as they rounded the end of the last row and headed back towards their blanket. They held hands and watched the sky cycle through its rainbow charade, until a pale grey flooded up from the horizon.

Zuko begged to differ. Both of them had been indeed growing wiser, this whole trip. Each man had improved his communication, heightened his self awareness, and clarified his personal goals. This evening's events had nearly proven to be a culmination of all of it. But the night was young and their cabin was comfy.

Young enough, in fact, that Zuko was tempted to rush Sokka to pack everything up so they could head home, but the stars were coming out and so was his boyfriend’s telescope. What started as indulging the Water Tribesman’s fascination with the heavens, quickly turned into an educational yet romantic affair, with both men laying on their backs, shoulder to shoulder, whispering in hushed tones about the enormity of the universe.

For a little while, the beauty and mystery of it all took the firebender’s mind off his failed attempt to bone Sokka. (He would have plenty of time to be mortified about that later.) He rested in the silence that settled upon them, fingers intertwined trying to discern any recognizable forms in the speckled canopy above them. After an indeterminable amount of time, he noticed his lover’s voice, quieter than he’d ever heard it before.

“This is why I love you.” Zuko turned his head and his undivided attention towards the other man. “You can lay here with me, and like, even if stars and constellations aren’t really your thing, you listen to me. It’s like, you get what’s important to me and that kinda becomes important to you?” He said the last part like it was a question. He pressed on: “All I know is, I never feel shy or stupid around you. And that’s not ‘cause you aren’t intimidating as fuck. And it sure isn’t for lack of being stupid! It’s just that, you already know me. Somehow, you’ve seen into me and still like me. You tell me I won’t lose you… and I believe it.”

Zuko thought of the tiny carved turtleduck waiting at home on his dresser. Sokka was more right than he knew. From the moment he dropped the h-bomb the night of their trip to the Boiling Rock, it was like a light had been switched on and he could see clear through to the heart of the boy.

He wouldn’t leave Sokka. Would he leave his throne, his people instead? He might. He hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that. He realized the vulnerable boy was waiting for a reply.

“Sokka, I do know you. I see you and I love you. You can believe I won’t leave you. I think we’re going to be together for a very long time.”

The boy’s blue eyes grew teary in the starlit darkness until he leapt over his resting partner’s body, covering red robes with blue, and stealing from him huge, validating kisses.

Zuko felt the younger man’s determination to somehow cement these promises between them. His own desperation grew under the weight of his lover.

“Do you” kiss “want to” kiss “try again?” he asked, between smooches.

“Well this” kiss “certainly seems” kiss “more comfortable,” Sokka eeked out, drawing his lips away but a fraction.

The picnic blanket was thin, but they had chosen a heathered spot, a bit distant from the trees and free of any roots or stones. Without looking, Zuko pushed the remaining items to the edge of their blanket. He quickly stripped off their shirts and lay Sokka down, wadding the fabric behind his head for a pillow.

Sokka’s whole face shone, his eyes reflecting the stars above them. Zuko could stay like this forever, looking down at his adoring lover, their hearts connected in solitude. Sokka leaned up to kiss him, then wiggled out of his own pants. Zuko took the cue and in a moment he was straddling his nude boyfriend in matching style.

They kissed lazily, slowly stroking each other's growing erections till their breath began to come faster. Zuko fumbled with his discarded pants till he found the small bottle of lube. Sokka whined into his boyfriend’s mouth when his warm hand left him, and squeaked when it returned.

Oil slicked fingers probed at his entrance and Zuko thought back to the first time they did this, a few nights ago.

“Lift your legs again,” he instructed. 

“Does that - ngh - make it easier or something?” Sokka pulled up his knees, groaning as the firebender brushed that special place inside.

Zuko pulled out a little and split his fingers apart, stretching him out gently. “Not really. I just like how you look like this.” He smirked and Sokka blushed.

With one hand easing a third finger past his tight ring, Zuko took his own cock in his other hand and nudged Sokka’s lips. The Water Tribesman opened his mouth hospitably, swirling his tongue and generally trying to deposit as much spit as possible.

Zuko could let Sokka suck his dick all night but, honestly, he was eager for the second act. He freed himself from his lovers mouth and quickly captured it with a kiss.

“You ready for this?” he asked, huskily.

“Fuck yes,” Sokka grunted, pushing back onto hot fingers.

“Alright then, flip over.” Sokka flopped onto his tummy, but Zuko hooked his waist with one arm and hauled him to his knees. “Like this.” Once he was on all fours, looking back over his shoulder with a slightly perplexed expression, Zuko whispered into his ear, “I wanna see your fine muscled back when I fuck your ass.”

That sent a shudder through Sokka and Zuko wondered for the thousandth time since the Dragon’s Claw set sail, how Agni blessed him with such a perfect partner.

“Yes, your majesty,” Sokka responded, without a bit of snark, and it was Zuko’s turn to quake.

Zuko kept him waiting for a moment as he lubed up his dick, watching Sokka swing his hips just a little bit, like he was wagging a nonexistent tail. The firebender stilled those tan cheeks with a brisk swat of his palm, his other hand guiding his cockhead into the sweet spot between them.

Sokka keened and arched his back as Zuko pushed into him. He was so grateful for all the preparation his boyfriend had done the last week. Even now, the squeeze was so tight, it almost hurt to move. Sokka was holding himself ridged on his forearms and knees, trying not to drop his head.

“Relax,” he soothed, rubbing Sokka’s bottom and smoothing his hands across the small of his back. “I’m gonna give you a little more, slowly,” he added.

Sokka took some deep breaths and Zuko could feel the muscles around him drawing him in. “Good, you’re doing so good, baby.” The boy on the bottom purred in response.

Once Zuko had sunk in fully, he began to thrust his hips, in and out, slowly, slowly. The lube was perfect, protecting from all the hurt, providing plenty of glide without dulling any sensation. Sokka’s breathing was coming harder and Zuko could feel his chest heaving as he wrapped his arms around him. “Easy, baby, it’s alright. You feeling good?” he checked in.

“So good, argh, not gonna last much longer.” And with that, Zuko rubbed the younger man’s back, giving his shoulders a firm squeeze before pressing his chest down to the ground. Now Sokka’s face was turned to the side, resting his cheek on the blanket, and Zuko could see the starlight reflected in the sheen of sweat across his lover’s back.

He gripped on to the sides of his ass and picked up the pace. He noticed Sokka’s hand reaching to relieve himself, but he didn’t comment on it, just focused on hitting his prostate with each thrust and trying to time his own release to match. In the end, they were off by a few seconds, but each man was fully satisfied when they sunk to a sweaty pile in the center of the blanket.

After a few minutes they rolled apart, letting their bodies dry in the crisp night air. Sokka noted how much time had passed based on the shift in the stars’ position. That wasn’t exactly how Zuko expected the conversation to go and his insecurity caught up with him.

“So how was it?” he asked, immediately cursing himself in his mind. 

“Seriously? Zuko, that was fantastic! Let’s do it every night.” 

“Well, we’ll see how you feel in the morning,” he snickered.

A moment passed.

“How was it for you?” Sokka asked, tentatively.

“I loved every instant of being inside of you. Just like I knew I would. Sokka, your body is amazing. I feel like we were made for each other.” It was more than he planned to say, but it was all true and he wouldn’t take back a word of it.

“We fit together so well,” Sokka agreed, “and not just physically. Thank you for doing that with me.”

“Thank you for letting me be with you like that.” Zuko replied. “For letting me in. I know you were nervous. For what it’s worth, I think you’re very brave.”

Sokka guffawed. “Taking out a fleet of airships with two other kids is brave. Getting railed by the world’s hottest teen dictator is fucking _privileged_.”

“Hey!” The teen dictator shoved him. “We’re working on a constitution!” 

“My apologies, your highness: the world's hottest constitutional monarch.” Okay, there was definitely some snark in there.

“Alright, alright, time to get dressed. Before we fall asleep and the gardeners find us here in the morning.”

They pulled their clothes back on and threw the remaining items into Sokka’s bag. Zuko pocketed the vial of lube, noticing in the low light that it looked like hardly any had been used. It seemed like these orchards might be a little bit magical, after all.

When they got up to walk home, Sokka groaned.

“You alright there, buddy?” Zuko asked.

“I think you broke me,” Sokka answered, half joking.

The boy’s footing was unsteady, like a newborn fawn.

“I told you you’d feel it for a while,” Zuko smiled affectionately, “you’ll be okay soon, but maybe we’ll take tomorrow off.” 

Zuko took the bag and wrapped his arm around his wrecked lover, taking as much of the tired man’s weight as he’d allow. Together they walked down the hill to their cabin, and promptly passed out in bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sozin-and-Roku-were-lovers fannon is explored beautifully in “A Fire Nation Love Affair” by amw53.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is complete! Thank you to all who have read and commented :) If you haven’t commented yet, I’d really love to know what you think, or what you’d like to se more of.
> 
> Plus, there’s one more chapter for all y’all thirsty monkey feathers! I’ll post it tomorrow. Bonus scene! Guest POV!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr if you like. L8rz.

They woke up later than usual. It was their last day at the institute and Zuko was done attending classes. Today, they would lounge around together and pack up what little they’d brought, and in the morning, Panuk would arrive to escort them back to Taku.

Sokka stretched and rolled over, a little surprised to find Zuko still in bed with him. Jingfei threw them a goodbye party the night before, and they had stayed up late hanging out with some of the younger students.

It was nice to have the first moments of the day to himself to think, especially since he could still enjoy the warmth of his firebender boyfriend. The last few weeks had been a wild ride, and they still had almost another week of traveling before they’d be back at the caldera and things would have to go back to some sort of “normal,” whatever that was going to look like. He believed Zuko when he said they’d be together, but he wouldn’t be true to his nature if he wasn’t at least a little worried about how that would all pan out.

He really enjoyed being the center of the Fire Lord’s attention, and with all the pulls of his various duties, Sokka knew it would be another year at least before they’d be able to indulge in each other again so fully, without distraction.

He noticed his boyfriend begin to stir, and when he sleepily rolled onto his back, Sokka got a mischievous idea. Carefully, he reached out to the space between the scarred boy’s legs. As lightly as he could, he placed his palm over his lover’s crotch, still soft under the thin fabric of his boxers. When Zuko failed to move or make a noise, Sokka increased the pressure just a little.

Smiling widely to himself, Sokka began lightly stroking the front of his lover’s only garment. At that, Zuko whined almost inaudibly and shifted his weight on his rear. Sokka froze, but the other man’s breath was still even and deep, so he continued to play. He felt the cock under his hand begin to grow slightly, and he shifted his attention to his inner thighs, adding a second hand and running fingers down the soft skin. Each time he rubbed his palms back up, he got closer to the hem of Zuko’s short shorts. Finally, he was dipping under the fabric to tickle his balls.

Zuko groaned and Sokka was pretty sure he was waking. With one hand inside his boxers massaging his balls, he returned his other hand to the sizable tent in the front of his underwear. He rubbed up the bottom of Zuko’s dick, pressing it against the firebender’s lower belly. He felt it twitch and grow hard under his hand. He was no longer concerned with waking his lover.

He could no longer contain the urge to slip in the other leg of his silk shorts and circle the morning wood he had caused. As he did, golden eyes opened at the top of the bed and a lopsided smirk appeared below them.

“Well, good morning to you,” Zuko yawned.

“And to you,” Sokka chirped, cheerfully.

“Whatcha doing?” Zuko asked innocently, as his dick twitched again in Sokka’s hands.

“Just playing with my toys,” Sokka replied, equally innocently.

“I see you didn’t unwrap your packages before getting your hands on them.”

“Too impatient, I guess.” Sokka shrugged.

“I bet you’d like a better look,” Zuko teased, hooking his thumbs on either side of his waistband.

“Now that you mention it, I would,” Sokka scooted out of the way. “And a taste,” he added, licking his lips suggestively.

Zuko slid out of his undies in a flash and Sokka played it cool, sliding up next to his lover to kiss him wide awake. He continued to casually fondle the man while their sticky tongues played lazily. Zuko rubbed his back while Sokka stroked his chest and arms. There was no rush in this morning’s private light.

Finally, Sokka moved down the pale man’s body to worship his cock. He turned it over in his hands, inspecting it with mindful fingers and planting a few intentional nibbles around the ring below its head.

“Your cock is astounding, Zuko. It’s seriously one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. I had no idea it could be like this.” He suspected his generous opinion was colored by his ever-growing lust and adoration for the man in his hands, but it was nonetheless true.

“Aw, baby, I’m glad you like it. It likes you, too,” he replied, with a wink.

Sokka smiled wide at him, then promptly devoured his cock. He forced himself to relax as he eased his nose into his lover’s pubes. Feeling it continue to grow in his throat, he caught himself impressed by how much better he had gotten at this particular task. He hoped Zuko noticed, too. He hollowed his cheeks and looked up at his partner, eager for some encouragement.

Zuko did not disappoint. “Spirits, Sokka, I swear you get more gorgeous everyday. How did you get so good at this so quickly?”

Sokka bobbed his head, pleased by the compliments. He continued playing with his boyfriend’s balls as he sucked him, until his fingers began wandering farther back. Zuko had said he liked it when Jet did it, right? It wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.

He looked up to search for any hesitation, but instead what he found was the Fire Nation herbalist’s mysterious vial thrust down to him. Eagerly, he slicked up his fingers and gently teased his lover’s asshole, unceremoniously slipping one finger in and trying to curl it the way Zuko did, before. He lost focus on the blowjob as he attempted this new skill, but Zuko didn’t seem to mind. They had all day. They had their whole lives.

He poked and prodded and got a few moans for his trouble until his boyfriend called him up for a kiss. They made out clumsily as the sounds of morning streamed in their windows. Eventually, Sokka pulled away. He wanted to get back to pleasuring his beloved. Zuko’s dick was still rock hard as he applied some of the never-ending lube to the head and shaft. Then, quickly dropping his own underwear, he began stretching himself.

It had been a few days since their rather eventful picnic at the orchard, and they hadn’t tried again since, but Sokka was ready. He wanted to give him this. Zuko lay still as a board while Sokka fingered his own asshole. He scooted around so his partner could catch a glimpse of his backside. The Fire Lord watched with hungry eyes as he pried his hole open and slipped another finger in. He allowed himself to writhe around a little, his free hand pinching his nipples and touching his own dick gingerly, moaning a bit more than was strictly necessary. When the show was over, he positioned his entrance over Zuko’s slick, throbbing cock.

Making eye contact and holding it, his muscular thighs lowered him until he was impaled on hot, hard, firebender cock. He sat there for a second, getting used to the fullness of it all.

“It’s okay, baby,” Zuko reassured, stuffing some pillows behind him and propping himself up on his elbows, “you feel amazing. I love watching you like this. You can move whenever you’re ready.”

Sokka nodded and slowly eased himself upward, till he was almost fully off his cock. He hovered at the tip for a moment before he lowered himself back down. After that, he found he didn’t need to be quite so gentle. Zuko gripped both buttcheeks in his hands and helped the younger man set the rhythm.

“Oh my gods, Zuko,” Sokka panted, leaning down to kiss his lips, tangling one hand in his raven black hair.

He liked this. He liked feeling like he was in control, even though he was the one taking it in the ass. He liked that Zuko let him fuck himself on his cock like he was a prop, even though they both knew Sokka would do anything he said. He liked feeling put on display, vulnerable and debauched, yet fully secure.

He could tell Zuko liked it, too. He was watching Sokka bouncing in his lap like he was witnessing the rarest flower unfold. Sokka wondered for the thousandth time since the Dragon’s Claw set sail, how Tui and La blessed him with such a perfect partner.

Sokka’s hamstrings were starting to burn. He leaned forward again and braced his arms on either side of Zuko’s shoulders, face sweating, chest heaving. Zuko took initiative without being asked and rocked his hips upward, taking over the cadence.

Sokka groaned loudly as the angle shifted just a little, each pulse hitting him a tiny bit more perfectly. He kept his position as he jerked his cock recklessly.

“Zuko, I’m gonna come,” he grunted.

“Me too,” Zuko replied, humping the boy above him more aggressively.

Sokka was in awe of the sex machine that was his boyfriend - toned abs flexing below him in rapid succession until they were covered in his come. Zuko came a moment later, just before Sokka brought himself down to rest on top of him, covering him in sloppy kisses.

They stayed like that for a while until the stickiness threatened to drive Zuko crazy. He warmed up some of the water Sokka had drawn the night before and they wiped themselves down before getting dressed and having breakfast.

The couple carried a feeling of bliss with them through the rest of the day, never more than a few feet apart, and hardly ever not touching.

In the afternoon, they walked up to the institute to pick up their last meal and bid farewell to the new friends they’d made. The whole time they socialized, Sokka was aware of how Zuko stood close to him, grinned lovingly at him, took his hand when he told one of the students he was eager to return home, slipped an arm around his waist as he expressed their gratitude to Jingfei and her apprentice.

Zuko was proud of him, proud to be seen with him. Happy to let others assume whatever they would, knowing the truth of the bond between them. It soothed some of his fears about how things would be when they returned to the capitol. Surely, Zuko would stand by him then, just as proud to parade him around at social functions and the like. A year ago, he never would have imagined it. But now, it seemed anything was possible for them.

When Panuk came the following morning, he greeted Sokka merrily, (and Zuko, reverently) and asked to hear all about their trip. On the hike to the first waypoint, the two young men spoke of classes and plants and picnics and friends. After supper, when Zuko retired to their tent, Sokka and Panuk stayed up a little later, discussing the more exciting parts of the vacation, in hushed tones.

~•~

Living in Caldera City wasn’t so bad. They’d only been back in town a few days when Sokka accepted Zuko’s offer of the role of Ambassador, and things had been pretty smooth sailing since. He had his own apartment across the promenade, fulfilling work, and (now that people knew he was there to stay) he began making friends.

Nobody questioned the chemistry between the two men. Few were sure whether it was romantic, but those who did largely approved. (Sokka had sent Katara a hawk as soon as they got back to the ship, and her joyful response was waiting for him before they landed back on Fire Nation soil.)

They enjoyed their time together, often working into the evening, side by side, in the Fire Lord’s quarters; more often still, pretending to be working and ordering dinner to the room to lay side by side for entirely different reasons.

Zuko held true to his word, bringing Sokka to social functions, formal ceremonies, and strategy meetings, alike. The Water Tribe ambassador always accompanied the Fire Lord on his trips to the Earth Kingdom. Sokka was honestly surprised how much time Zuko seemed to be able to carve out for him, and how frequently he chose to include him when his company would not be missed by anyone other than his partner.

Even still, both men very much looked forward to their next vacation. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!   
> Guest POV: Panuk

Panuk is not a pervert. Really, he’s not. He meant it when he said he wanted to catch some fish for dinner. That’s why he was heading upstream. To catch fish. Not to spy on his cousin with his Fire Lord boyfriend. (Honestly, he hadn’t even known about the little waterfall that positioned him perfectly above them - that was just a spirit’s blessing.)

However, had it been almost two months since he'd seen his own Fire Nation lover, another sailor who kept returning while Panuk was at sea and leaving before he got back? Yes. Yes it had.

So if - when he cast his lines, and tied them to a rock, and went for a little stroll towards a better vantage point - he just happened to catch sight of the two young men, naked and bathing, it wasn’t really like he was spying on them.

Panuk had become an expert at justification. It was a skill he needed to perfect when he left his wife at the North Pole to go work in the Fire Nation capitol. He’d send money back to help rebuild the Water Tribe’s economy! He’d be a good representative of their culture to the Fire working class, which had only known propaganda!

And when he started sleeping with the other sailors at the inn, it was initially to save money. Lots of men doubled up in the beds. He was used to snuggling from having to conserve heat back at home. Here, warmth was not an issue. But there was another kind of heat that was even more appealing. It was fine, he reasoned, because he knew warriors of his tribe used sex as a method of bonding and stress relief. It’s not like he was going to get anyone pregnant.

And when he fell in love with one of those men? He found himself writing more letters to his lover when they were apart than he had to his wife and friends combined, all sealed and bound in little packages, waiting with the owner of the inn till he returned. It was mostly to communicate important information about prospective jobs and industry gossip. If he took the extra time to decorate the margins and occasionally include a little poem, it’s only ‘cause he was bored and plus creative energy should never be squandered.

So by the time he found himself leaning against a tree, palming himself through his pants, he was already well beyond any sort of moral quandary.

The two young men below had completed most of their washing very quickly and Panuk could tell the water was frigid. He felt a twinge of disappointment that they’d surely be dressing again momentarily. Until he caught sight of Sokka shifting his position and he just knew he was going to rush the Fire Lord. He smiled to himself, hoping they’d wrestle it out, wet bodies splashing and gleaming in the sunshine.

When Zuko dodged and Sokka went flailing into the river, he had to clap a hand to his mouth to muffle his laugh. That poor boy seemed to have very little sense of self preservation. He wondered idly if the war stories had been exaggerated.

The older Water Tribesman smiled as he watched Sokka cling to Zuko, both their cheeks flushing just a little. He wished he could hear what they were saying and found himself very intrigued when the firebender brought his boyfriend to the ring of rock he hadn’t noticed before.

It was obvious he was trying to warm the water and the rocks with his bending. When he turned to dash back to the shore, Panuk’s eyes followed his pale bum for only a moment before he noticed Sokka climbing out of the water. That's when Panuk got a real treat. Sokka lying on his back, droplets rolling down his skin and glittering in the sun, his cock resting lazily on his thigh, and for an instant, he was the only one watching.

That was the moment the sailor pulled his dick from his briefs, tucking the waistband behind his balls. It looked like he was actually going to see some real action.

Seeing Zuko wash Sokka’s hair was more than a tease: it was somehow almost painfully nostalgic, making him wish for a time when he had someone to care for him. He thought back to his loving wife for a moment, but the images before him quickly conjured his forbidden partner.

He stroked his growing cock as he watched Zuko wash Sokka’s chest and pits, a lust growing in his lower belly that he knew would only be partially quenched by his inevitable release. By the time Zuko moved to the other boy’s lower half, Panuk was fully erect, pulling at his balls.

That’s when he started hearing Sokka. Maybe the wind shifted or maybe the young men below simply believed they were truly alone, but the darker boy’s moans filled Panuk’s ears as though he was sitting on that wall right near them.

Imagining the sensations his kin was enjoying had him jerking off with renewed enthusiasm, but when Zuko lifted his lovers bottom, Panuk dropped his pants to his ankles, spreading his knees to play with his own asshole. He pumped his cock and pistoned his hole until he saw the two young men frotting below.

Finally, he allowed himself to come, biting back the groans and grunts he never really had the privilege of spilling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pretending with me that Iroh’s tea shop is in the caldera, that Space Sword was not lost during the war, and that Zuko’s ship was not blown up by pirates. (Fuck Zhao)
> 
> Tumblr 4NationsInHarmony


End file.
